Entre Dois Mundos
by Sandy Lane
Summary: Um mundo sem Lois Lane e Clark como o ditador Kal-El. Mas... e se ela reaparecesse vinda de outra realidade? Fic que mistura elementos de 'Smallville' e ' Lois & Clark'.
1. Chapter 1

Entre Dois Mundos

_**Fic que mistura elementos de 'Smallville' e 'Lois & Clark'.**_

**Metropolis**

**Após o ataque de Doomsday**

Clark saiu debaixo dos escombros da velha fábrica abandonada. Ele lutara muito, mas conseguira enterrar Doomsday debaixo da terra. E esperava que ele ficasse ali para sempre. Clark viu o centro da cidade devastado após a batalha. Agora ele teria que fazer o resgate dos feridos. Arqueiro Verde, Impulse, Cyborg, Canário Negro, John Jones e Aquaman se aproximaram do amigo.

- Clark! Que bom que você está vivo! – disse Oliver, aliviado

-Foi por pouco, mas eu consegui. Como estão todos?

- Bem. Esfarrapados, sujos e cansados, mas bem. – disse Dinah, sorrindo.

- Ótimo. Obrigado pelo apoio de todos.

- Nós temos que ficar unidos não é, Escoteiro? – Oliver sorriu, sem jeito. – Desculpe a flechada de kryptonita. Eu só queria parar o Davis.

- Está tudo bem. – disse Clark, sincero. – Davis e Doomsday foram separados. O monstro está enterrado debaixo do chão da velha fábrica... – ele contou.

- Vamos monitorar constantemente para que ele não retorne. – disse John Jones.

- Foi o que eu pensei também. – disse Clark. – Eu falei com Jimmy e pedi que ele impedisse Davis de chegar perto de Chloe novamente. Mas de qualquer forma eu vou atrás dela para ver se Jimmy conseguiu.

- Vou com você. – prontificou-se Oliver. – Os outros irão se dividir e procurar ajudar as pessoas que possam eventualmente ter se machucado.

Clark assentiu, concordando. A Liga se espalhou para ajudar as pessoas, que aos poucos, saiam dos esconderijos onde estavam por causa da luta, e Clark e Oliver se dirigiam à Torre de Vigilância.

**Torre de Vigilância**

Clark e Oliver chegaram à Torre e viram o cenário: Davis estava morto, empalado por um cano de metal; Jimmy estava de pé, próximo à Chloe e a loirinha estava chorando inconsolavelmente, olhando para alguém que jazia no chão. Oliver e Clark se aproximaram mais.

- Chloe, o que houve? – perguntou Clark, sentindo um frio na espinha.

- Sinto muito, CK. – disse Jimmy, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Clark ficou chocado ao ver de quem era o corpo sem vida no chão. Era de Lois. Chloe passava a mão no cabelo da prima enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

- Meu Deus, Lois! – exclamou Oliver, desesperado. – Como isso aconteceu?! – ele se ajoelhou perto do corpo da repórter.

- Lois... – sussurrou Clark ainda chocado. Ele simplesmente não conseguia falar mais nada, era como se tivesse ficado petrificado.

-Ela... Ela... – Chloe fungou. – Ela me defendeu. Ela veio até aqui e... ela me defendeu de Davis... Ele estava enlouquecido... Ele ia me matar... Então, ela... ela se colocou na minha frente... foi tudo muito rápido...

Chloe voltou a chorar desesperadamente, com um misto de culpa, remorso e dor pela perda da prima. Jimmy enxugou as lágrimas.

- Lois me seguiu... Eu passei primeiro no Talon, achando que Chloe estava lá... Eu tentei enrolá-la, mas Lois sempre foi esperta... – ele sorriu e depois voltou a chorar. – Eu pensei que a tinha enganado, mas ela veio até aqui. Quando ela viu que Davis ia matar Chloe, ela simplesmente pulou na frente...

- Meu Deus... – sussurrou Oliver, que começou a chorar. – Lois... – ele tocou no rosto gelado dela. – Lois... Isso não podia acontecer com você... Não com você... – ele olhou para Chloe com raiva. – Isso é tudo culpa sua!

Chloe arregalou os olhos, Clark fitou Oliver e Jimmy exclamou:

- Oliver, não é hora pra isso!

- Como não é hora pra isso?! Lois está morta! Morta! – gritou Oliver, indignado. – E a culpa é da sua querida esposa! Ela foi quem escondeu Davis de nós, que tomou suas próprias decisões, que impediu Clark de deter o monstro antes de toda essa tragédia! Metropolis está devastada! Há pessoas feridas lá fora! E tudo por que a Dona Chloe Sullivan achou que poderia resolver algo que não era da alçada dela!

- Eu quis proteger a todos! – gritou Chloe, chorosa.

- Ah é, foi uma bela proteção, o resultado é uma cidade devastada e Lois morta! – devolveu Oliver, furioso. – Essa está na sua conta, Chloe! Você foi a responsável pela morte de Lois!

- NÃOOO! – berrou Chloe. – Não, eu a amava! Ela era minha prima!

- Pois esse tipo de amor é dispensável! – atacou Oliver, sem compaixão. – Ela sim te amou, te amou tanto que deu a vida dela pela sua!

- Eu não queria que ela morresse! – gritou Chloe, chorando.

- Mas ela morreu! E nunca mais vamos poder vê-la! – gritou Oliver. – Nunca mais ouvir o som do seu riso, ver os olhos dela brilhando, nunca mais ouvir suas piadas, nunca mais abraçá-la, nunca mais... – ele parou e deu um suspiro profundo. – Acabou.

Chloe olhou para Clark, que apenas sentia as lágrimas rolando pela sua face. Chloe se levantou e abraçou o amigo, mas ele não correspondeu. Chloe ficou surpresa e o fitou.

- Clark...

- Eu não consigo acreditar... – ele murmurou.

- Eu sinto muito. De verdade. Eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido... – ela disse, sincera.

- Mas aconteceu. – atalhou Oliver. – E você vai ter que conviver com essa culpa até o fim. – ele pegou o corpo de Lois no colo e se levantou.

- Oliver, onde você vai? – perguntou Clark.

- Vou dar um enterro digno á ela, o que você acha, Clark? – ele o fitou, irritado. – Vocês mentiram tanto para ela, vocês esconderam tudo e no final são todos responsáveis por isso! – ele acusou. – E você, Clark Kent, é tão super, tão poderoso, mas não salvou Lois quando foi preciso!

- Oliver, você está sendo injusto. – disse Jimmy, repreendendo-o.

- Ela vai ficar aqui, ela é minha prima e nossa família irá enterrá-la! – protestou Chloe.

- Você não chega mais perto dela, Chloe. Já basta tudo o que fez.

- Oliver, eu entendo seu desespero, mas... Lois tem que ser... enterrada pela família dela... – ponderou Clark, sentindo uma dor no coração quando se referiu à Lois como falecida pela primeira vez.

- Se eu pudesse, trocava de lugar com ela... – disse Oliver, fitando o corpo de Lois e chorando.

Clark ficou pensativo e depois falou:

- Eu posso falar com Jor-El. Vou levá-la à Fortaleza. Ele pode ajudar.

- Ajudar? Ajudar como? E quem é Jor-El? – perguntou Jimmy, confuso.

- É o meu pai kryptoniano. – esclareceu Clark. – Ele pode ter uma solução...

- Lois está morta, Clark. O que Jor-El vai fazer, ressuscitá-la? – perguntou Oliver, amargurado.

- Ele já fez isso por mim. Eu levei um tiro quando estava sem poderes, morri e ele me trouxe de volta. Pode fazer o mesmo por Lois. – disse Clark, esperançoso.

- É uma boa ideia... – concordou Chloe. – Leve-a, Clark!

Clark tirou Lois dos braços de Oliver. Ele evitou olhá-la. Não queria vê-la morta. Não queria pensar nisso. Era doloroso demais. Mas tinha que fazer algo por ela, a história de Lois não podia terminar daquela forma, ela ainda tinha muito para viver e ele ainda tinha muito o que falar com ela...

- Eu vou cuidar dela, Oliver, prometo. – ele fitou o loiro, que assentiu.

Clark saiu dali em supervelocidade. Chloe foi abraçada por Jimmy e Oliver cruzou os braços.

**Fortaleza da Solidão**

**Ártico**

Clark entrou na imensidão gelada e colocou Lois delicadamente deitada sobre uma pedra. Ele gritou, chamando o pai biológico.

- Jor-El! Jor-El, pode me ouvir?! – não houve nenhuma resposta. – Jor-El, por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda!Por favor!

- Kal-El, meu filho.

- Jor-El, é Lois... – ele apontou para a moça. – Ela... Ela se feriu mortalmente, ela... Ela faleceu... – ele respirou fundo, controlando as lágrimas. – Jor-El, ajude-a. Você já me trouxe à vida uma vez, faça o mesmo por ela. Por favor.

- Kal-El, meu filho. Eu não posso dispor assim da vida humana. A vida de Lois Lane chegou ao fim.

- O quê?! – exclamou Clark, sentindo o desespero tomar conta dele. – Não, por favor, você pode fazer alguma coisa, eu sei que pode! Eu estou implorando! Eu faço qualquer coisa, eu...

- Kal-El, a vida dela terminou. – sentenciou Jor-El com sua voz metálica e fria.

- Jor-El, eu imploro... – ele se ajoelhou – De joelhos. Me rastejando. Tire meus poderes, me mate, mas devolva a vida à Lois! Por favor!

Jor-El calou-se e Clark começou a chorar. Agora estava realmente tudo acabado. E ele falhara miseravelmente. Todos os seus poderes e nem assim pode salvar Lois. Ela se sacrificara por Chloe e nada a traria de volta.

Clark ainda esperou que Jor-El falasse algo, mas a voz emudecera. Clark se levantou do chão, sentindo-se fraco, impotente e sem direção. Algo dentro dele se quebrara.

Ele beijou a testa gelada de Lois com carinho, pegou-a no colo e saiu dali em supervelocidade.

**Cemitério de Metropolis**

Chloe, Jimmy, Lucy, amigos e familiares estavam reunidos para dar o último adeus à Lois Lane. Oliver estava presente, mas de longe, apenas observando, enquanto chorava. Não havia como se consolar. Ele perdera Lois para sempre.

O general Sam Lane segurou as lágrimas com muito custo e fez um breve discurso para se despedir da filha. Sam colocou uma flor sobre o caixão de Lois e depois foi abraçar a chorosa Lucy. A família estava devastada.

Chloe olhou ao redor procurando Clark, mas não havia sinal dele. Ela ficara surpresa por ele não ter aparecido, mas por outro lado, Clark estava tão abalado quando trouxe Lois de volta da Fortaleza, que talvez ele só quisesse ficar só naquele momento.

Lois foi enterrada e uma chuva torrencial caiu sobre Metropolis.

**Smallville **

**Kent Farm**

Chloe entrou no celeiro e viu Clark guardando seu uniforme de Blur no baú. Ela parou e o fitou.

- Clark? – ela o chamou.

Clark se voltou lentamente e a olhou. Chloe ficou assustada com o que viu. Os olhos dele não tinham vida. Não havia mais expressão em seu rosto. Era como se estivesse vendo outra pessoa.

- Você não foi ao enterro...

- Ir ao enterro não a traria de volta. – ele disse, friamente.

- Clark, eu entendo que você esteja sofrendo, eu também estou e...

- Clark Kent não existe mais. Acabou. – ele sentenciou.

- Como é?! – ela exclamou, surpresa. – Clark!

- Do que me adiantou ser Clark Kent? Se quando era para proteger as pessoas que eu amava, eu as deixei perecer?- ele disse, referindo à Jonathan e Lois.

- Clark, não por favor, você não pode se culpar assim, não foi culpa sua...

- Foi sim. – ele teimou. – Culpa do meu lado humano. Ele é a minha fraqueza. Ele me impede de ser quem eu devo ser. Mas agora não mais. Clark Kent morreu. Agora só existe Kal-El. E é assim que eu vou cumprir o meu destino.

- Não faça isso, por favor. – ela pediu, sentindo os olhos umedecerem. – Eu já estou desesperada com a perda de Lois, não posso perder você também. Eu preciso de você. O mundo precisa.

- E eles terão minha ajuda. Mas não mais com meu lado humano comandando as minhas ações. Eu serei o guardião que este planeta precisa. Nada mais do que isso. – ele afirmou, frio.

- Aqui é o seu lar, Clark.

- Eu não tenho mais lar. – ele rebateu. – Adeus, Chloe.

Clark saiu em supervelocidade e Chloe começou a chorar. Clark se fora. E ela sabia que ele realmente não iria mais retornar.

**Metropolis**

**15 anos depois**

_Há 12 anos, Kal-El, o nosso Imperador, trouxe a paz e a prosperidade à todo o mundo. Como em todos os anos, teremos desfiles e festa para celebrar o nosso governo. Todos são bem-vindos às causa dos eventos, hoje o toque de recolher não será dado._ – anunciava a repórter Angela Chen, do Canal 9.

Jimmy jogou um copo de plástico contra a televisão. Ele estava em um apartamento um pouco afastado do centro da cidade. Com o fim do Planeta Diário e de seu casamento com Chloe, ele saíra de casa e lutava junto com a Resistência contra o tirano Kal-El. Nunca imaginou que Clark fosse se tornar algo assim. Bem que Lex Luthor avisara e por isso ele fora morto covardemente pelo poderoso Kal. Fora aterrador assistir, ao vivo, pela televisão, Kal-El torcendo o pescoço de Lex sem dó, nem piedade.

O Planeta Diário virara a Luthor Media e era administrado por Lutessa Luthor (que deixara de atender pelo nome de Tess Mercer), uma das amantes de Kal-El. Ela comandava aquele lugar com mãos de ferro e nenhuma reportagem poderia sequer ousar fazer a mínima crítica ao governo. Chloe tentara voltar ao antigo PD, mas Lutessa a barrara. Ela não queria a prima de Lois Lane por lá de maneira alguma.

Chloe se tornara uma hacker ainda mais gabaritada e ajudava a Resistência agindo como a Watchtower. Fora difícil convencer Oliver no principio a aceitar Chloe no grupo, mas ele resolvera deixar as mágoas do passado de lado e aceitar o auxílio da loirinha.

Os membros da Resistência eram liderados pelo Arqueiro Verde, que contava com o apoio da antiga Liga, pelo menos daqueles que sobreviveram aos confrontos com Kal-El e seus comandados.

Jimmy vivia escondido, ainda usando a fotografia como forma de denúncia contra o Governo opressor e totalitário, mas sabia que Kal-El queria a cabeça dele. E pensar que um dia, eles foram amigos...

Lucy entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta com pressa.

- Jimmy, nós temos que ir embora agora! – ela exclamou e foi colocando suas roupas em uma mochila.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- A Gestapo está aqui por perto. – ela ironizou. – Os soldados de Kal-El. E nesses anos estão mais poderosos desde que Kal-El derrotou Zod e os kandorianos se uniram à ele.

- Kal-El está cada vez mais fora de controle. Ele acha que é o rei do mundo. – queixou-se o fotógrafo.

- Ele não acha. Ele é. – afirmou Lucy. – Pelo menos, até conseguirmos derrotá-lo... E até lá, amor... – ela lhe deu um beijinho. – Nós temos que cuidar da nossa vida.

- Eu sei. – ele se levantou. – Eu sei onde fica o novo QG da Resistência. Vamos para lá.

Jimmy e Lucy conseguiram sair do apartamento sem serem vistos, porém, a poucos metros do novo QG da Resistência, dois kandorianos os abordaram, eles tentaram escapar, mas Lucy foi atingida em cheio pelas costas com a visão de calor e caiu desacordada no chão.

- Nãoooo! Lucy! – gritou Jimmy, desesperado. Ele foi preso por um kandoriano. – Não, me solta, seu maldito! Lucy!

O outro kandoriano chutou levemente o corpo de Lucy, mas ela não se mexeu. Ele deu de ombros, indiferente, e os kandorianos saíram dali em supervelocidade arrastando Jimmy.

Kal-El levantou da cama e se vestiu. Ele estava entediado. Kal-El parou em frente à janela e contemplou Metropolis. A sua cidade. A cidade que ele governava com mãos de ferro, assim como o restante do planeta.

Kal-El morava em um castelo em estilo medieval que ele mesmo mandara construir. Como dissera Lex pouco tempo antes de morrer, era um simples caso de ostentação. Ele sempre tinha que mostrar e demonstrar poder.

Lana se cobriu com o lençol e sorriu. Ela e Clark enfim estavam juntos novamente. Ela sabia sobre Tess e as outras amantes dele, mas Lana confiava em si mesma. A vida toda, Clark fora apaixonado por ela, mas eles se separaram por causa do excesso de kryptonita verde em seu corpo. Porém, alguns anos depois, Lana conseguira a cura ao enfrentar Metallo, que absorvera toda a kryptonita de seu corpo. E assim ela pudera voltar para o antigo namorado. E como Clark agora era um ditador mundial, seu poder era ilimitado.

Lana se levantou da cama, enrolada no lençol e abraçou Kal-El pelas costas, fazendo-o olhar para o teto, entediado.

- Clark, agora nós seremos muito felizes. Eu já estou feliz. – ela sorriu. – Eu amo você.

- Eu já disse que meu nome é Kal-El. – ele se desvencilhou e a fitou, sério. – Será que eu precisarei abrir essa sua cabeça para que você entenda de uma vez?

- Me desculpe, Cla... Kal-El. – ela se corrigiu a tempo. – É que eu estava tão acostumada com o seu nome dado pelos Kents...

- Os Kent não existem mais. – ele lembrou. Martha havia morrido em um acidente de avião quando Zod invadira a Terra. Esse foi um motivo suficiente para Kal matar seu oponente. Martha fora o último resquício de sua antiga vida que partira. – Aquele tempo não existe mais.

- Eu sei. – ela concordou, prontamente, com medo do olhar gelado dele. Depois forçou um sorriso. – Mas existe nós. Acho que era nosso destino mesmo ficarmos juntos. – ela o abraçou, mas ele nem se mexeu. – Não quero que isso nunca mude.

- Não irá mudar. Basta você continuar me obedecendo. – ele se desvencilhou e foi beber um gole de uísque. Não fazia efeito em seu organismo, mas ele gostava. – E assim terá tudo que quiser.

- Eu só quero você, Kal. – ela afirmou com um olhar lânguido.

- E parte das ações da Luthor Media também. – ele lembrou com um sorriso sarcástico. – Você acha que é dona daquele lugar.

- Parte da herança de Lex pertence a mim! Nós nunca nos divorciamos! – ela lembrou. – E Tess, Lutessa, ou seja lá qual for o nome daquela sujeitinha, não merece comandar as ações Luthor sozinha!

- Ela é uma Luthor. – ele lembrou.

- Ela é uma filha bastarda da qual Lionel se livrou e se estivesse vivo, não lhe daria um centavo!

- Mas ele está morto. – Kal sorriu. – Você que se entenda com Lutessa. Por mim tanto faz com quem fique a Luthor Media, desde que ela continue a me servir.

- Você sabe que eu jamais o trairia. – ela deixou o lençol escorregar pelo corpo e ficou nua. – Eu te amo. Faço tudo por você.

- Faz? – ele se levantou e segurou o rosto dela com força. – Até ser minha escrava? Me servir cegamente? Sem questionar uma única vez sequer?

- Sim. Você é o homem da minha vida. – ela afirmou, com um pouco de medo.

- Se é assim... – ele lhe deu um tapa que a fez cair no chão. – Eu pensei em algo mais selvagem entre nós. Acho que você vai gostar... escrava.

Kal deu um sorriso maldoso e Lana quase se arrependeu do que dissera.

**Antigo celeiro da Kent Farm**

**Abandonado há anos**

Uma forte luz invadiu o local iluminando tudo como uma bola de energia e quando a luz cessou, a mulher acordou no chão do velho celeiro. Ela se levantou e olhou ao redor, sem entender nada. A mulher saiu caminhando e parou na porta. Olhou para fora, mas só viu a velha casa de fazenda semi-destruída, não haviam animais, nem pasto, nem gente. Ela se perguntou para onde teriam ido todos.

Ela colocou a mão na cabeça, onde sentia uma forte dor e viu um pouco de sangue nos seus dedos. Um homem negro, alto, forte, com uma roupa preta veio voando pelo céu e parou diante dela.

- Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui? E porque não está uniformizada?

- Quem é você? – Ela perguntou, confusa.

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- Eu sou Lois. Lois Lane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

Lois tentou fugir, mas aquele homem muito forte e extremamente rápido. Ele tinha os mesmos poderes de Superman, o que era bastante assustador. Lois foi levada para uma prisão para humanos e jogada dentro de uma cela.

- A educação mandou lembranças, hein?! – ela exclamou para o seu captor e se levantou do chão, limpando a sujeira da roupa. – Grosso.

Lois olhou em redor. Era uma cela suja e fria e as outras três pessoas que lá estavam tinha aparências sujas, com roupas rasgadas e pareciam passar fome há dias. Um deles, um ruivo, levantou a cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram.

- Jimmy? – disse Lois, surpresa. Ele estava mais velho e com barba por fazer. – É você mesmo?

- Lois? – ele sussurrou, incrédulo. Jimmy se levantou lentamente e encarou a moça. – Não é possível, você... Não, eu acho que estou começando a alucinar...

- Jimmy, sou eu. Lois. – ela sorriu.

- Não pode ser você. Lois Lane está morta há 15 anos. – ele disse, incrédulo.

Lois arregalou os olhos, chocada.

Lana se vestiu e tocou no braço onde havia uma vermelhidão que logo ficaria roxa. Ela fitou Kal-El.

- Você poderia ter sido um pouco mais gentil...

- Eu disse que seria selvagem. – ele falou, sem remorso. – E pelo que me lembro, você me jurou servidão. Escravas não reclamam, apenas obedecem. – ele lhe lançou um olhar frio.

- Mas Clark, eu...

Kal deu um forte tapa em Lana, fazendo-a cair na cama. Ele a agarrou pelos cabelos, fazendo-a sentir muita dor.

- Eu já disse que me chamo KAL-EL! – ele berrou, irritado. – Entendeu, sua idiota?! Agora saia daqui, sua presença me enjoa!

Lana se levantou e saiu correndo do quarto, chorando. Kal-El olhou para o teto, entediado.

Kal-El foi para a sala de reuniões para resolver com seus comandados como eles capturariam e acabariam de uma vez por todas com a Resistência. Se Oliver pensava que iria vencê-lo, estava muito enganado. Kal-El já havia vencido oponentes muito mais letais como Lex Luthor e Zod, não seria um Arqueiro Verde de uma falida e extinta Liga da Justiça que iria pará-lo. O mundo precisava de ordem e proteção. Era isso que Kal-El proporcionava a todos, desde que o obedecessem. Se Oliver queria brigar com ele e acabar com seu mundo perfeito, pagaria com a vida por isso.

- Senhor, nós invadimos o antigo QG deles, mas já não havia mais nada por lá, apenas computadores velhos e ...

Kal-El deu um murro na mesa, deixando todos tensos.

- Vocês são uns incompetentes! Vocês são de Kandor, de uma civilização avançada, são seres superiores e não conseguem vencer reles humanos e mutantes com poderes ridículos?! Pra quê vocês servem, afinal?!

- Senhor, com licença. – disse um dos soldados, mesmo com temor. – Nós capturamos um dos rebeldes, um que tirava fotos e publicava em jornais clandestinos para tentar promover a rebelião e a baderna em Metropolis. Jimmy Olsen.

- Olsen... – Kal-El sorriu malignamente. – Mais um que se voltou contra mim...

- Ele está preso no presídio K, senhor.

- Excelente. Deixem-no isolado. Sem comida, apenas água. Quero que ele fique assim por alguns dias. Os humanos são fracos. E depois, eu mesmo conversarei com ele.

- Sim, senhor. – o soldado bateu continência e se retirou.

Kal-El olhou para os comandantes kandorianos.

- Viram? Um simples soldado consegue fazer o que vocês demoram anos para executar...

- Mas senhor...

- Sem mais, nem meio mais! – disse Kal-El, impaciente. – Vocês tem uma semana para me trazer os líderes da Resistência! Nem um dia a mais! Se não fizerem assim, serão as cabeças de vocês que irão rolar. – ele avisou, frio. – Reunião encerrada.

Os kandorianos se retiraram e Kal-El bufou, inconformado. Era um insulto que Oliver e seus comparsas continuassem a escapar das mãos dele. Um kandoriano se aproximou de Kal-El.

- Senhor...

- O que foi? – ele disse, irritado.

- Senhor, encontramos uma discrepância.

- Discrepância? – Kal franziu a testa.

- Sim senhor. – ele lhe mostrou alguns papéis. – São dados tirados de uma antiga fazenda em Smallville. Kent Farm. – ele informou e Kal fingiu não se importar ao ouvir. – Houve uma leve alteração por lá. Um dos nossos cientistas detectou uma pequena abertura na linha temporal.

- Como é? – Kal olhou os papéis com atenção. – Mas como?

- Ainda não temos certeza, mas iremos analisar. Vamos enviar um dos nossos para tirar conclusões precisas.

- Uma abertura temporal... Há anos que eu não vejo isso... – ele ficou pensativo. – Eu proibi o uso de qualquer artefato que pudesse ocasionar uma viagem no tempo... A não ser que aqueles malditos rebeldes tiveram acesso a algo assim!

- Pode ser, senhor. Nenhuma hipótese está sendo descartada, inclusive da mulher misteriosa que apareceu no exato momento dessa discrepância. Achamos que está ligado à ela e iremos interrogá-la.

- Mulher misteriosa? – repetiu Kal-El, curioso.

- Sim. Ela surgiu ontem à noite no velho celeiro. Diz se chamar Lois Lane. Mas é impossível, porque Lois Lane está morta há 15 anos.

Kal-El não conseguiu disfarçar o choque.

- Quer dizer que eu... que a Lois daqui... morreu? – disse Lois, surpresa.

- A Lois daqui? – repetiu Jimmy. – Agora quem não está entendendo sou eu. Eu te vi morrer, Lois. E foi um dos piores dias da minha vida. Isso acabou com todos nós. – ele lembrou, triste.

- Jimmy... – ela o puxou pelo braço para um canto mais reservado e falou em voz baixa. – Jimmy, eu não sou daqui. Não dessa realidade. O Tempus jogou Superman dentro de uma fenda temporal e H.G. Wells acha que ele está perdido em algum realidade paralela. Eu resolvi procurá-lo, porque não aguentei mais ficar só esperando que ele voltasse...

- Superman? – repetiu Jimmy, confuso. – Quem é Superman? E esses tais de Tempus, H.G. Wells...

- Jimmy, é uma história longa, mas resumidamente, eu não sou daqui. – ela informou, resolvendo não explicar que Clark Kent era o Superman. – Mas isso não impede que eu fique menos chocada pela Lois daqui ter morrido... Como foi?

- Ah... Foi Doomsday. – ele contou e Lois franziu a testa, sem entender. – Doomsday era um monstro alienígena disfarçado de Davis Bloome. Ele tinha fixação na Chloe. _Você_... A Lois foi defender a prima e... infelizmente ele a matou... E eu o matei depois, mas foi tarde demais. – ele lamentou.

- Prima? – repetiu Lois.

- Sim. Chloe Sullivan, sua prima, minha ex-mulher. –disse Jimmy com ar de obviedade e depois começou a entender. – De onde você vem, ela não existe?

- Não. – Lois confirmou. – Os únicos parentes que eu tenho são o General e a minha irmã, Lucy. Aliás, eles estão... bem? – ela perguntou um pouco receosa e pela expressão de Jimmy, Lois viu que estava certa. – Pode falar, Jimbo, eu aguento.

- O general Sam Lane morreu na batalha contra Zod. E Lucy... eu e ela... nós estamos juntos. – ele sorriu e Lois ficou surpresa. – Quer dizer, a gente ia fugir, mas os kandorianos nos encurralaram. E ela... ela foi atingida... Eu não sei se ela está... viva. – ele deu um suspiro triste.

- Meu Deus... – Lois colocou as mãos no rosto e sentou no banco de cimento e pedra da cela. – Que mundo louco é esse? Uma prima, meu outro eu morta, meu pai e minha irmã mortos... Que mundo horrível...

- Sim e tudo por culpa de Kal-El. – afirmou Jimmy, com raiva.

- Kal-El? Mas é impossível! – Lois se levantou surpresa.

- É mais do que possível, Lois. Depois que _você_... Lois morreu, Clark parece que pirou. Ele resolveu do dia pra noite ser chamado apenas de Kal-El e proclamou que iria proteger a todos nós e limpar o mundo... – ele cruzou os braços. – Aí começaram os desmandos dele. Mas a coisa piorou mesmo quando Martha Kent morreu dois anos após a morte de Lois. Kal-El então se tornou mais agressivo, mais inclemente, matando qualquer um que ele achava que estava andando fora da linha, depois tirou o poder da polícia, dos governantes... Tudo isso, usando seus poderes. E quem poderia detê-lo? Lex bem que tentou, mas Kal-El o matou também.

Lois estava boquiaberta. Aquele não era o Clark que ela conhecia. Clark jamais teria coragem de agir dessa forma, se valendo dos seus poderes para dominar as pessoas e impingir medo.

- Eu não consigo acreditar...

- É a pura verdade. Ele não é mais o Clark. É só o Kal-El, um monstro que acha que pode fazer o que quiser de nós. Mas ainda iremos vencê-lo. E finalmente voltaremos a ser donos de nós mesmos.

- Deve haver um modo de conversar com ele, fazê-lo ver que está errado...

- Nós tentamos isso no começo. – Jimmy deu uma risada sarcástica. – Fomos tolos. Ele só queria o poder, nos dominar, dizendo que é superior à nós, aquele bastardo! E ainda matou o pobre John Jones que era tão amigo dele... Kal-El é um câncer nesse mundo. – afirmou Jimmy com raiva.

Lois ficou jamais imaginaria algo assim. Que Clark se tornasse temido e desprezado por aqueles que jurou proteger. Que seus amigos e aliados se tornassem seus inimigos e o odiassem. Estava tudo errado.

Lois estava pensativa, quando um dos kandorianos abriu a cela e a pegou a força pelo braço.

- Ei,me solta! – ela protestou,em vão.

- Deixa ela em paz! – exclamou Jimmy, que levou um safanão, caindo no chão.

- Jimmy!

- Você vem conosco, moça.

Lois saiu de lá arrastada e Jimmy se levantou, preocupado. Esperava que não fizessem mal à Lois.

- Meu solta seu filho da mãe! – gritou Lois, se debatendo. Era em vão, pois ela não tinha forças para escapar. Ela foi levada à sala de interrogatório. – Vocês são uns brutamontes!

- Calada! – ordenou o kandoriano, ficando com os olhos vermelhos por causa da visão de calor. – Senão eu frito você aqui mesmo.

- Seu estúpido! – exclamou Lois, furiosa.

Lois ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas ficou de olhos arregalados ao ver Kal-El entrando na sala vestindo um uniforme preto, com apenas um S em metálico no peito. A expressão dele era fria. Lois foi forçada a sentar na cadeira.

- É esta, senhor. Ela estava conversando com o subversivo Olsen. Deve ser mais uma rebelde.

- Está certo, deixe-nos à sós. – ordenou Kal.

- Sim, senhor. – o kandoriano bateu continência e saiu.

Lois e Kal ficaram se encarando. Ela, ainda surpresa com o que via. Ele, tentando decidir se ela era real, embora tivesse a mesma semelhança física com a Lois que ele conhecera.

- Então, você afirma ser Lois Lane...

- Eu não afirmo, eu sou. – ela assegurou. – Clark, o que é tudo isso? Desde quando você é assim? Um ditador!

- Aqui me chamam de Kal-El.

- Kal-El, Clark, Smallville, não importa! – ela exclamou e ele piscou, mexido pelo antigo apelido ter sido mencionado. – Vários nomes e uma única pessoa. Mas eu não te reconheço... Assim... – ela o olhou de alto a baixo.

- Se você é mesmo Lois, então... deve se lembrar das coisas que aconteceram na vida dela...

- Na _minha_ vida. – ela o corrigiu.

- Como nós nos conhecemos? – ele perguntou, disfarçando a ansiedade.

- Você foi trabalhar no Planeta Diário. Estava na sala de Perry tentando um emprego. Perry nos apresentou, mas eu não dei muita atenção, estava ocupada com Jimmy por causa da confusão do ônibus espacial. – ela lembrou e sorriu. – Eu deveria ter olhado aquele carinha de óculos com mais atenção...

Kal-El cruzou os braços e fechou a expressão.

- Você é uma farsa. Não é Lois Lane. Por um momento... – ele se controlou. Tinha esperanças de aquela fosse a sua Lois. – Me diga quem realmente é. Foi Oliver quem a mandou aqui?

- O quê?! Não! – ela se levantou. – Eu sou Lois Lane! Mas não a Lois dessa realidade! Jimmy me contou que ela morreu. Eu sinto muito. – ela disse e Kal fingiu indiferença. – Ele disse que isso acabou com todos. E você parece ter sido o mais afetado... Vocês eram muito próximos?

- Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu. – ele a agarrou pelo pulso. – Agora me diga quem é você! É uma ordem!

- Para, Clark, você está me machucando! – ela pediu, assustada.

Kal-El a soltou de imediato e se arrependeu ao ver o pulso dela vermelho. Ela podia não ser Lois, mas era tão semelhante que o confundia.

- Me diga a verdade. – ele pediu.

- Eu já disse. – ela lhe direcionou um olhar magoado. – Eu sou Lois, mas não dessa realidade. Eu viajei no tempo para encontrar o meu Clark. E acabei vindo parar aqui. O senhor Wells não deve ter regulado direito aquela máquina... – ela se sentou e suspirou. – Você nunca seria o meu Clark. Ele jamais agiria assim... estupidamente.

Kal-El ficou calado e pensativo. Talvez aquela mulher não estivesse mentindo. E se fosse verdade, o outro Clark era definitivamente mais sortudo do que ele.

- Eu vou pedir para alguém cuidar do seu machucado. – ele disse, condescendente. – E você irá jantar comigo. Vou mandar providenciar uma roupa limpa para você também.

- O quê? – ela ficou pasma. – Acha que eu irei jantar com você? Um sujeito que mata os seus amigos? Que jogou o pobre do Jimmy em uma cela?!

- Olsen é um subversivo! – rebateu Kal-El.

- Ele é seu amigo! Quer dizer, deveria... – ela lhe deu um olhar de repreensão. – Você não é o tipo de pessoa que tem amigos. Só soldados. Pessoas que falam amém para tudo que você diz. Que decepção, Clark...

- Eu sou o que de melhor aconteceu para esse mundo. – ele afirmou.

- E ainda por cima é metido! – ela o encarou. – Como você pode ser o melhor, se oprime essas pessoas?! Se não as deixa viver a própria vida? Clark, você tem todos esses poderes e está aqui para ajudar os outros, não subjugá-los! Você é um símbolo de esperança, não de opressão e medo!

- Você fala como se me conhecesse...

- Eu conheço. – ela afirmou e se levantou, se aproximando dele. – Eu conheço Clark Kent e ele é um cara fantástico. Um homem que se preocupa mais com os outros do que consigo mesmo. – ela sorriu. – Um homem de verdade, que não usa a sua força para dominar ninguém. Ele é mais humano do que muitas pessoas que conheci na vida. – ela afirmou e tocou no **S**. – Esse **S **significa esperança. E é o que Superman representa. Esperança de um mundo e de pessoas melhores.

- Quem é Superman? – ele quis saber.

- Um dia quem sabe você descubra.

Kal-El tocou levemente na mão de Lois, mas ela a retirou, encerrando o contato, para frustração dele. Lois cruzou os braços.

- Resumidamente, você não é o meu Clark, portanto eu não vou jantar com você, nem fazer nada, absolutamente nada ao seu lado. Se você não tem mais nada a dizer, quero voltar para a cela.

- Você é muito abusada. – ele murmurou.

- E você é muito chato.

Kal-El deu um vago sorriso. Só mesmo Lois teria coragem de falar daquele jeito com ele.

- Está certo, senhorita. Volte para sua cela. Depois conversaremos mais e eu vou descobrir exatamente quem voc que está fazendo aqui.

- Eu já disse quem sou e o que estou fazendo aqui, mas você deve ser surdo ou burro demais pra entender.

- Cuidado, senhorita, ninguém fala comigo nesse tom. Não se quiser ver o dia seguinte. – ele ameaçou.

- Atreva-se! Não preciso de poder para chutar a sua bunda de aço! – ela empinou o queixo, irritada.

Kal-El deu um breve sorriso. Ele já estava gostando do jeito daquela Lois. Ele chamou o soldado kandoriano.

- Leve a moça de volta para a cela onde estava.

- Sim senhor.

Lois foi levada dali e Kal-El ficou pensativo. Uma esperança começou a brotar em seu peito, mesmo que ele lutasse contra isso.

Lois entrou na cela, porém não viu mais Jimmy. Ela olhou para o carcereiro.

- Onde está o Jimmy?

- Seu amigo subversivo foi para a cela branca e vai ficar trancafiado lá.

- Cela branca? – ela não entendeu.

O carcereiro não respondeu e saiu dali. Um dos homens barbudos se aproximou de Lois.

- A cela branca é uma cela muito menor do que essa, a pessoa fica isolada, sem comida, apenas com um pouco de água e sem ver a luz do sol. Fica lá por dias. Quando é solto, não tem mais resistência, então pode ser interrogado. Só os mais rebeldes são levados para lá.

- Meu Deus... Coitado do Jimmy...

- E ele ainda será torturado quando sair de lá, porque eles sabem que o Olsen é da Resistência. Não acredito que seu amigo irá sobreviver.

- Não podemos deixar isso acontecer com o Jimbo... – disse Lois, preocupada.

- Não podemos fazer nada. Se eu ainda tivesse o meu anel... – ele murmurou.

- Seu anel? – ela repetiu. – Quem é você?

- Hal Jordan.

- O Lanterna Verde! – ela sorriu.

- Shhh, fale baixo, eles aqui não sabem disso. Pensam que eu sou mais um humano rebelde.

- Entendo... Mas não podemos deixar Jimmy nessa situação! Tem que haver um modo de salvá-lo!

- Como? Esses soldados tem poderes iguais aos de Kal-El e sem kryptonita verde e com o sol amarelo brilhando lá fora, é impossível detê-los. – explicou Hal.

- Eu sei, mas... – ela mordeu o lábio. – Acho que tem um jeito. – Ela se aproximou da cela e gritou: - Ei, Sr. Carcereiro! Sou eu, a Lois Lane! Quero falar com Kal-El!

- É melhor se calar, moça, Kal-El só fala com alguém quando ele quer!

- Diga que eu tenho uma informação que é do interesse dele! Sobre a Resistência!

O carcereiro a fitou, depois resolveu dar o recado à Kal-El. Logo, Lois saiu da cela, mas antes piscou para Hal, que estava apreensivo. Lois foi levada até a sala de Kal-El.

- O que você tem para me dizer? – ele a encarou de braços cruzados.

- Quero fazer uma barganha.

- Não faço barganhas.

- Comigo você faz. – ela sorriu, confiante. – Você não queria um jantar? Pois então, eu aceito.

- Em troca de...

- Em troca da libertação de Jimmy Olsen. – ela exigiu.

- Nunca! Você nem mesmo é a Lois verdadeira.

- Eu sou sim! Não sou desse tempo, mas sou Lois Lane, oras! – ela protestou. – Você tira o Jimmy da cela branca que eu janto com você.

- Não sei se você vale a pena... – ele desdenhou.

Lois se aproximou mais de Kal-El e ele não tirava os olhos dela.

- Ah, garanto que eu valho. Vou valer cada grão de arroz do prato. – ela garantiu. – Mas só se você tirar o Jimmy da cela branca.

- Você se preocupa muito com o Olsen... São mais do que amigos? – ele quis saber, com uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Que isso, Smallville, ciúmes do Jimmy?! Estou te desconhecendo, garotão! – ela lhe deu um soquinho no braço.

Kal-El quase sorriu. Era como ver a antiga Lois diante dele. Kal manteve a pose fria e assentiu, concordando.

- Ok, vou mandar o Olsen de volta para a cela normal. E você vai se arrumar para o nosso jantar.

- Negócio fechado! – ela sorriu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3**

Lois foi levada para um dos amplos quartos da mansão e lá tomou banho e trocou de roupa. À sua disposição haviam cinco vestidos e ela escolheu o vermelho com alças, longo e que realçava suas curvas. Um pouco inconscientemente, queria provocar Clark. Ela foi levada até enorme sala de jantar, onde havia uma mesa retangular de carvalho maciço e na parede havia um quadro enorme à óleo de Kal-El de braços cruzados e com o **S** em metálico no peito.

Lois deu um sorriso irônico.

- Nem um pouco narcisista...

- Foi pintado em homenagem aos dez anos de paz mundial. – disse Kal-El, entrando na sala.

- Paz às custas do sofrimento dos outros, não é paz.

- Sempre vai haver algum efeito colateral para se conseguir o bem maior.

- Você é realmente um ditadorzinho... – ela criticou, cerrando os olhos.

- Pensei que você tinha vindo para termos um jantar agradável, não para que você ficasse me criticando. – ele a admirou e a olhou de alto a baixo. – Por sinal, esse vestido a deixou deslumbrante.

- Obrigado. – ela deu um leve sorriso. – Mas não espere que eu haja como um cordeirinho e abaixe a cabeça para você, Clark.

- Eu já sei que não devo esperar isso mesmo... – ele murmurou e puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. – Mas espero que o jantar seja do seu agrado, ordenei que fosse especial. – ele disse, charmoso.

- Imagino... – ela disse, sem se deixar levar pelo charme dele.

A comida foi servida e Lois tinha que reconhecer que fora tudo caprichado. Tinha muito mais comida do que ela poderia ingerir, mas sem dúvida os pratos estavam perfeitos e saborosos. Kal-El ainda a serviu com vinho tinto suave e ergueu a taça para um brinde.

- Ao nosso agradável jantar.

- À liberdade. – ela rebateu.

- Você não perde uma, não é? – ele disse, em um tom leve.

- E porque deveria? – ela fez um ar sapeca e sorveu o líquido.

Kal-El deu um meio sorriso e sorveu um gole do vinho. Ele observou Lois com atenção. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que ela era Lois Lane. Não a _sua_ Lois, que na realidade nunca fora sua de fato, já que ele perdera a oportunidade de poder ter algo com ela e sequer pudera lhe dizer adeus, mas sem dúvida aquela mulher era a intrépida repórter. O mesmo jeito tagarela, determinado, corajosa, sagaz e espirituosa. Ela dissera ser de outra realidade, mas ele não se importava desde que ela permanecesse ali. Mas para isso ele teria que fazê-la desistir do outro Clark e ficar com ele. Kal-El decidiu que deveria seduzi-la, assim ela não sentiria falta do outro e ficaria ali para sempre.

- E eu estou muito satisfeito por você estar aqui. – ele disse, sincero. – Você foi a melhor visita em anos nesse lugar.

- Visita? – ela repetiu e riu debochadamente. – Eu fui forçada a vir pra cá e presa em uma cela!

- Mas agora você está livre. – ele afirmou e ela ficou surpresa. – Pode ir e vir à vontade aqui na minha mansão. Aliás, você pode se mudar para o quarto onde ficou hoje mesmo. Se não gostou daquele, pode escolher outro de seu agrado.

- Uau, quer dizer que agora eu mando e você obedece?- ela disse, sarcástica.

- Dependendo para o que for, sim. – ele tocou na mão dela, que se desvencilhou. – Eu só quero que você não se sinta presa. Que fique satisfeita aqui.

- Hum, para eu começar a me sentir... _satisfeita_ aqui, você tem que libertar o Jimmy. – ela pediu.

- Olsen novamente?! – ele exclamou, irritado. – Afinal de contas, o que você tem com ele? Não me diga que tem uma queda por fotógrafos medíocres?!

- Não seja ridículo! – ela rebateu, irritada. – Jimmy é meu amigo! Ele é uma boa pessoa! Na minha época ele é mais novo, uns dezoito anos, ainda é foca, mas ajuda muito a mim e Clark. Nós todos somos amigos! Só aqui que você resolveu virar o Mussolini! – ela cruzou os braços.

- Eu não posso soltar o Olsen.

-Por que não?! Você não é o Imperador, o rei da cocada preta?! Não é você que faz e acontece?! Como você não pode mandar libertar alguém?

- Olsen é um agitador, um membro da Resistência, ele conspira contra o Governo Vigente, contra mim! – ele exclamou.

- Se você não usasse seus poderes para tiranizar e sim para ajudar, isso não estaria acontecendo! – ela afirmou.

- Lois, pelo amor de Deus... – ele bufou. – O que eu fiz foi trazer a paz e a segurança em meio ao caos. Os humanos não sabem governar o próprio planeta! Eles só causam estragos! Comigo liderando-os, as coisas finalmente começaram a funcionar corretamente!

- Os humanos tem muito defeitos sim , eu sei, eu mesma sou um poço deles. Mas também fazemos coisas boas, muitos de nós tentamos fazer o que é certo! E a pior coisa para um ser humano é viver sem a sua liberdade de ir e vir! Entenda isso, Clark!

- Lois, eu não proíbo ninguém de ir e vir. – ele argumentou

- Duvido. Você controla o mundo com mãos de ferro! Age como se todos lhe devessem algo!

- E me devem mesmo! – ele exclamou, irritado. – Sem mim, essa Humanidade que você tanto defende já teria perecido!

- Que seja! Mas pelo menos eles não seriam tolhidos, pelo menos seria por vontade própria deles! Clark, você já ouviu falar em livre-arbítrio? Você não pode decidir o que as pessoas devem ou não fazer, mesmo que seja errado, mesmo que não saia como se planejou, mas pelo menos as pessoas farão por si mesmas!

Kal-El bebeu o resto do vinho, aborrecido. Por muito menos, ele já teria fuzilado alguém com a sua visão de calor, mas não podia. Nem teria coragem de fazer isso com Lois, por mais opinativa que ela fosse.

Kal-El ia falar mais coisa quando Tess entrou na sala e deu um sorriso irônico ao ver Lois sentada à mesa ao lado de Kal, que estava na cabeceira.

- Não sabia que estava ocupado...

- Tess? O que quer aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Apenas... conversar. – ela sorriu. – Trouxe algo para você. Algo que havia me pedido.

Lois apenas ficou observando os olhares trocados pelos dois. Eles pareciam mais do que bons amigos, ou aliados, ou o que fosse, mas Tess aparentava ser a única realmente interessada.

- Eu estou com uma convidada.

- Estou vendo... – ela fitou Lois. – Não vai nos apresentar?

- Não. – ele disse, seco.

- Bom, então eu mesma me apresento. – ela sorriu, desembaraçada e estendeu a mão para a morena. – Lutessa Luthor. Ou Tess, como me chamam.

Lois a cumprimentou e sorriu, com a curiosidade aguçada.

- Lutessa Luthor? Eu sou Lois Lane. – ela falou e Tess apenas levantou a sombracelha. - Quer dizer que os Luthor, apesar de tudo, conseguiram dar frutos...

- É um sangue muito bom. Resistente.

- É o que parece... – disse Lois com um olhar irônico.

Tess olhou para Kal-El.

- Não quer ver se o que eu te trouxe é do seu agrado?

Kal-El bufou, impaciente, mas decidiu falar logo com Tess e despachar a ruiva para poder ficar à vontade com Lois.

- Com licença. – ele disse para a repórter e levou Tess à outra sala menor. – O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Eu vim te ver! – exclamou Tess. – E quando chego você está ocupado com Lois Lane. Sério, Lois Lane? – ela riu. – Essa mulher não estava morta? Por acaso você a ressuscitou?!

- É uma longa história e eu não tenho tempo, paciência ou disposição para contar à você.

- Claro, porque já tem um novo brinquedinho. – ela ironizou e Kal permaneceu sério. Tess tirou uma sacola de veludo vinho da bolsa e mostrou o conteúdo à Kal. – Kryptonita dourada. Como pedido. Deu trabalho, mas encontrei. Você disse que queria testar novas formas de... diversão... na cama. Só ainda não achei a kryptonita azul.

Tess passou a mão no peito largo de Kal e lhe deu um olhar malicioso.

- Você queria tanto experimentar. E estou disposta a fazer isso com você. Vá lá e despache a bonequinha nova e depois você brinca com ela.

Kal apenas lhe direcionou um olhar frio e pegou a sacola de veludo.

- Obrigado Tess, finalmente você serviu para alguma coisa. Agora, vá embora.

- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse aquela tonta da Lana Lang! – exclamou Tess, irritada.

- Você e ela são duas idiotas! E são minhas servas! E serva não questiona o seu senhor, apenas obedece!

- Kal, eu faço tudo por você e agora você quer me trocar por uma criatura que deveria estar a sete palmos da terra? Afinal de contas, quem é ela? Lois Lane morreu e isso é um fato consumado! Essa daí deve ser uma fraude!

- Não te interessa, Tess! – exclamou Kal, aborrecido. – Volte para onde você veio e não me amole mais! Quando eu precisar de você, eu chamo! Agora, fora! – ele ordenou.

Tess forçou um sorriso, mas estava extremamente aborrecida.

- Eu vou. Não quero que você se irrite. Nos vemos depois.

- Quando eu quiser e quando me der vontade. – ele emendou.

Tess apenas assentiu, concordando e saiu da sala, sendo seguida por Kal. Ela parou e olhou para Lois.

- Tenha uma boa noite, senhorita Lane. O pato que o cozinheiro daqui prepara é delicioso. E o prato principal então, nem se fala. – ela olhou maliciosamente para Kal. – Muitas já experimentaram e aprovaram.

- E aposto que você é uma delas. – disse Lois, não se deixando abalar.

Tess apenas deu um sorriso dúbio.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Lane.

- O prazer foi meu, Srta. Luthor.

As duas trocaram sorrisos civilizados e Tess se retirou da sala, indo embora. Kal se aproximou de Lois.

- Tem pessoas que não percebem quando são inconvenientes. – ele murmurou e depois sorriu, charmoso. – Quer ouvir uma música? Beber mais alguma bebida?

- Estou ótima, obrigada. – ela sorriu e depois cruzou os braços. – Então me diz: a quanto tempo você e a ruiva com ar de falsidade são amantes?

- Ciúmes, Lois? – ele quis saber.

- Você não é o _meu _Clark, portanto eu não preciso ter ciúmes. – ela disse, tranquila, embora que no fundo sentisse uma pontada de ciúme, mesmo achando que era irracional.

- Não sou. – ele concordou e a pegou pela mão, fazendo-a levantar. – Mas posso ser. Posso ser o que você quiser.

- Eu queria que você fosse uma pessoa melhor.

- Eu não sou esse monstro que pintam. Eu penso no bem maior. Tento fazer o que é certo. – ele argumentou.

- Pelos meios errados. – ela soltou a mão e ele suspirou. – Clark, você esqueceu seu lado humano... É ele que te faz o herói que é.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Lois, quantas eu vou ter que te dizer que a Humanidade é fraca?!

- E quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer para parar de ver o mundo em preto e branco?! – ela teimou. – Clark, será que você esqueceu tudo que seus pais te ensinaram?

- Meus pais estão mortos. Todos eles. – ele disse, seco, se referindo ao casal Kent e à Jor-El e Lara.

- Mas eles vivem dentro de você. – ela se aproximou dele. – Clark, os poderes te tornam praticamente invencível fisicamente, mas o que você aprendeu com seus pais, especialmente os Kent, é o que o torna o homem de caráter que é. É esse homem que eu admiro.

- É esse homem que você ama? – ele quis saber.

- Sim. – ela confirmou, pensando no seu Clark.

Kal a trouxe mais para si e a beijou. Ter novamente Lois em seus braços o fazia querer flutuar. Aquilo parecia tão certo que ele não conseguia formar palavras para descrever, mas foi surpreendido pelo tapa no rosto que recebeu de Lois.

- Como você se atreve?! – ela gritou, furiosa.

- Lois, você disse que me amava!

- Não, eu amo Clark Kent! O **meu **Clark! O que está perdido em alguma linha temporal! Você é apenas um sujeito tomado e cego pelo poder e seu narcisismo exacerbado! – ela apontou para o quadro.

- E se o seu Clark não voltar nunca mais? Se ele ficar perdido para sempre em alguma linha temporal? Se ele encontrar outra Lois e quiser ser feliz com ela? Você vai ficar sozinha? Vai ficar a vida toda esperando por ele? – metralhou-a Kal.

- Clark jamais me esqueceria. – ela afirmou. – Mas mesmo se eu tiver que esperar a vida toda por ele, eu espero! Por ele, só por ele! Você não! Você só se parece fisicamente com Clark, mas já deixou de ser assim há muito tempo, _Kal-El_. – ela disse o nome dele com desprezo e ele sentiu o impacto das palavras. – Quero ir embora daqui. – ela cruzou os braços.

- Você pode ficar em um dos quartos.

- Não fico mais um segundo nessa mansão com você. – ela disse, chateada. – Me deixa ir embora.

- A única opção é mandá-la de volta para a cela, mas lá é desconfortável e...

- Não importa, qualquer lugar é melhor longe de você. – ela afirmou e olhou para o vestido. – Só quero tirar esse vestido.

- Eu dei para você. – ele disse, admirando o corpo dela.

- Eu não quero. Você não entende?! Não quero nada de você!

Kal ficou chateado e depois se irritou.

- Que seja, então! Não quer o vestido?! Deixe-o! Ficará melhor em outra! E depois de recolocar os seus trapos, vai voltar imediatamente para a cela!

- Por mim, quanto antes melhor! – ela exclamou, de queixo erguido.

Kal mordeu o lábio, com raiva e chamou uma soldado kandoriana para acompanhar Lois. Depois que ela saiu, ele bebeu mais vinho e se sentiu frustrado. Falhara novamente com Lois.

Lois voltou para a cela e reencontrou Jimmy e Hal. Jimmy estava com o olho esquerdo roxo.

- Jimbo, eles bateram em você?

- Não foi nada, Lois, até que pegaram leve. – ele disse, com um meio sorriso para tranquilizá-la.

- Pelo visto o jantar não foi muito bom... – murmurou Hal.

- Hal me contou. Você ficou louca, Lois! Kal-El é perigoso! – exclamou Jimmy.

- Ora, era o único jeito de te soltar, Jimbo, você deveria estar agradecido!

- Estou. – ele sorriu. – Eu só fiquei algum tempo naquele quarto branco, mas a sensação é claustrofóbica. Mas não quero que se arrisque, Lois. Lucy ficaria furiosa comigo por colocar você me perigo.

Lois fez um ar triste. Ela não conhecia a Lucy Lane daquela realidade, mas ainda assim, sentia pela morte prematura da irmã caçula.

- A vida é cheia de riscos, ainda mais nessa realidade... – ela suspirou. – E Kal só foi grosseiro como sempre, nenhuma novidade.

- Kal-El seria um grande aliado nosso... – comentou Hal. – Mas ele está tomado pelo poder. O poder corrompe. O poder absoluto corrompe mais ainda.

Lois sentou no banco de cimento e suspirou.

- Se vocês conhecessem o meu Clark... Ele é o oposto desse Kal-El...

- É curioso existir outras realidades, é difícil imaginar algo assim. – disse Jimmy, pensativo. – Como eu sou na sua realidade?

- Um garoto com espinha na cara, que tira fotos não muito focalizadas, que sempre recebe conselhos paternos de Perry, que nos ajuda e é nosso amigo. – ela contou, sorrindo. – Ah, e também tem uma queda por Lucy! Lembro que _você_, quer dizer, o outro Jimmy, a convidou para sair.

- Pelo menos nós dois temos bom gosto. – disse Jimmy, satisfeito. Depois ficou sério. – O Perry faleceu. Ele não aguentou ver a extinção do Planeta Diário. Foi demais para o coração já enfraquecido dele...

- Eu sinto muito... O Chefe é o melhor editor que o jornal tem. E um grande amigo. – ela afirmou. – É uma pena essa realidade ser marcada por tantas tragédias...

**Sala de Controle**

**Monitoramento de celas**

Tess olhava para a imagem de Lois Lane na tela. A ruiva estava de braços cruzados e pensativa. Como Lois Lane poderia estar ali, viva, se ela havia morrido tragicamente há 15 anos atrás? Kal não lhe dissera nada, mas era óbvio que a morena mexia com ele. Kal jamais a havia trocado por outra desde que eles se tornaram amantes. Ela era a favorita. Tess sabia das outras mulheres dele, inclusive Lana Lang, mas nenhuma lhe oferecia ameaça. Só que algo lhe dizia que não era bom ter uma Lois Lane por perto e tão próxima de Kal. Ela era a lembrança viva de um passado que, no fundo, nenhum deles esquecera.

Tess olhou para o kandoriano que monitorava as celas.

- Essa moça já foi vistoriada? Já fizeram testes nela?

- Pelo que eu saiba não. Pelo menos, Kal-El não deu nenhuma ordem à respeito.

- Hum... Interessante... Sabe me dizer se o Dr. Hamilton está aqui?

- No Nível 3, analisando e testando as cobaias. – informou o kandoriano, mostrando a imagem do laboratório para Tess.

- Perfeito. Obrigado.

Tess saiu da sala de monitoramento e foi para o Nível 3. Era onde se faziam testes com meta-humanos. Era a continuação de um projeto iniciado pela antiga LuthorCorp e continuado por Tess com o aval de Kal-El. Ele sabia de algumas coisas que aconteciam por lá, mas nunca os maiores detalhes. Tess era quem mais conversava e dava ordens à Hamilton. Sem contar que ela e o cientista tinham encontros mais íntimos pelo menos umas duas vezes por mês. Hamilton fazia tudo que Tess ordenava. Era um cachorrinho apaixonado, como a própria o descrevia.

Tess entrou no Nível 3 e abordou Emil, que ficou com os olhos brilhando por detrás do óculos.

- Dr. Hamilton, está tendo sucesso nos testes? - ela perguntou, formal, já que na sala havia mais dois cientistas.

- Ainda nada em definitivo, mas até o fim do mês espero poder apresentar o primeiro grande soldado do Projeto Ares.

- Maravilhoso. Kal-El ficara satisfeito. – ela sorriu.

- Vivo para servi-lo. – ele disse, subserviente.

Os cientistas saíram do Nive ruiva e o doutor ficaram à sós. Ele se aproximou mais de Tess, querendo beijá-la, mas recuou a tempo lembrando das câmeras.

- Senti sua falta. Deus, eu queria tanto beijá-la e abraçá-la!

- Eu sei. – ela deu um sorriso arrogante. – Teremos tempo para isso... Agora, eu queria lhe falar sobre uma coisa que eu vi hoje.

- O que foi? – ele ajeitou o óculos.

- Na verdade, _quem_. Lois Lane. – ela fitou Hamilton. – Essa mulher não deveria estar morta?

- Pelo que sei, Lois Lane morreu pelas mãos de Doomsday. - lembrou o cientista.

- Exato. Mas hoje ela estava na sala de jantar de Kal-El, conversando com ele e comendo deliciosas iguarias. Muita coisa para uma morta, não é?

- Eu ouvi falar por alto dessa moça que chegou aqui, mas ando tão ocupado que nem prestei atenção...

- Eu sei que você é muito ocupado. – ela sorriu. – Mas mesmo assim, você poderia me fazer um favor? Apenas para sanar uma dúvida.

- Peça. Sabe que faço o que você quiser. – ele afirmou, apaixonado.

- Quero que você teste e analise essa Lois. Quero saber quem realmente ela é. – ela disse, olhando-o incisivamente. – Porque eu duvido muito que Lois Lane tenha ressurgido dos mortos. Para mim, ela é uma farsa. Não podemos deixar o nosso líder ser enganado.

- Ela pode ser um clone ou um metamorfo. – sugeriu Emil.

- Isso você irá descobrir. Sei que consegue. – ela deu um falso sorriso doce.

- Prometo a você que conseguirei.

- Eu não esperava menos de você, Emil. – ela viu os dois cientistas voltando para a sala. – Preciso ir. Nos vemos depois. Amanhã. No mesmo lugar.

- Combinado. Aguardarei ansioso. – ele disse, com um largo sorriso.

Tess apenas assentiu e saiu do Nível 3.

**Dia Seguinte**

Kal passara a noite toda pensando em Lois. Errara com ela. Ele não deveria ter sido tão precipitado, a assustara. E Tess também quase estragara tudo. Iria tentar novamente, mas desta vez seria mais sutil. Sem pressa. Lois seria dele, mas tinha que ir com calma.

Na cela, Lois acordou sentindo dores no corpo. Aquele banco de cimento realmente não era o melhor lugar para dormir, mesmo ela fazendo do casaco de Hal o seu travesseiro. Jimmy deu uma caneca de café e um pedaço de pão para Lois.

- Nosso café da manhã. Por sorte, hoje o pão não está embolorado.

- Que pessoas gentis, esses nossos captores. – ironizou Lois. Ela bebeu um pouco de café, mas estava intragável. – E péssimos na cozinha.

- Moça, venha conosco. – ordenou um kandoriano.

- Meu Deus, o que eles querem agora? – perguntou-se Jimmy, preocupado.

- Acho que eles não vivem sem mim. – brincou Lois, que saiu da cela e foi escoltada pelos kandorianos para fora dali.

Jimmy olhou para Hal, que também estava preocupado.

- Hal, a gente tem que dar um jeito de sair daqui e levar Lois conosco. Não acho que essas saídas dela vão dar em boa coisa...

- Nem eu, Olsen.

Lois foi levada até a sala de jantar onde esteve com Kal na noite anterior. Ele estava tomando o café da manhã e sorriu para ela.

- Achei que você gostaria de tomar um café da manhã descente.

- Pena que você não pense o mesmo em relação aos outros presos. – ela cruzou os braços.

- Vou mandar servir um lauto café da manhã para eles, é isso o que você quer?

- Você sabe bem o que eu quero.

- Lois, sente aqui. Coma comigo. A comida está deliciosa. – ele falou, charmoso, mas ela continuava de cara feia. Ele suspirou. – Ok, vou mandar servir um almoço mais caprichado para eles. É o máximo que posso fazer por hora.

Lois suspirou e acabou concordando com a concessão. Aquele Clark não iria mudar da noite para o dia mesmo... Ela se sentou e percebeu que estava com muita fome ao sentir o cheiro de café fresco. Kal percebeu e sorriu.

- Sirva-se à vontade.

Lois tentou não devorar a comida. A verdade é que estava com fome. E a comida era realmente deliciosa.

Kal ficou observando Lois. Ele se sentia bem ao vê-la bem. Lois o encarou.

- Dá para parar de ficar me olhando? É chato comer com alguém te observando!

- Desculpe. – ele falou e percebeu que era a primeira vez em anos que se desculpava com alguém. – A minha oferta de você ficar dormindo aqui ainda está de pé. Não acho que você tenha tido uma boa noite de sono naquela cela.

- Não é o Palácio de Buckingham, mas dá pro gasto. E minha resposta continua sendo não. Não vou dormir sob o mesmo teto que você.

- Tem medo que eu a ataque? – ele sugeriu.

- Não acho que você seja capaz de descer tão baixo, mas nunca se sabe... – ela bebeu café. – Se bem que você é capaz de coisas piores.

- Eu já disse que não sou esse monstro que você acha que sou.

- Até agora nada me provou o contrário. – ela revidou.

- Eu não a estou tratando bem? – ele perguntou, exasperado com a teimosia dela.

- A questão não sou eu, são os outros! Os outros que você oprime! Até que você mude de atitude, não irá me convencer, Clark.

Kal olhou para o teto, pedindo paciência.

- _Clark_? – repetiu uma voz feminina. Kal e Lois olharam em direção da porta. Lá estava Lana. – Ela te chamou de _Clark_? – a mestiça ficou boquiaberta ao ver Lois – Meu Deus, você está morta!

- Estou bem viva, graças a Deus. – disse Lois, bem humorada. – Lana Lang. Eu a conheci em tempos diferentes... – murmurou Lois lembrando de quando viajou no tempo e conheceu a Lana de uma outra realidade. – Você fica melhor morena. Dica: não opte pelo loiro. Te deixa com cara de fuinha.

Lana franziu a testa e olhou para Kal.

- Kal, como ela pode estar viva?

- Não lhe devo explicações. – disse Kal, seco. – Por que você está aqui uma hora dessas?

- Eu... eu pensei em passar o dia com você... – ela lhe lançou um olhar submisso e Lois já entendeu tudo.

- Às vezes vocês mulheres são tão estúpidas... – ele murmurou, aborrecido. – Quando eu quiser te ver, eu falo! Quantas vezes terei de repetir isso?! Não é possível que você seja tão burra assim!

- Kal, eu só queria...

- Você não quer nada! – ele exclamou. – Você não tem querer, apenas obedece! Entendeu?! Eu odeio quando você pensa que é alguma coisa que não seja um corpo que rasteja sobre a Terra!

Lana ficou com os olhos úmidos e Lois levantou-se, indignada.

- Clark, isso é jeito de falar com a moça?! Que falta de educação! Ela não merece ser tratada assim!

- Lois, isso não é da sua conta... – ele disse, se levantou e pegou Lana pelo braço com força. – Você vai embora, vai voltar para o pardieiro que chama de casa e só volta aqui quando eu ordenar.

- Kal, eu só queria falar com você sobre Tess, ela diz que eu não tenho direito às ações da LuthorMedia, está me ameaçando!

- Burra é você que quer bater de frente com Tess! Eu não tenho tempo para suas imbecilidades, nem rixas idiotas de mulheres sem noção! Agora, vá embora!

-Kal, eu...

- Lana, você realmente está me aborrecendo... – ele disse, com os lábios cerrados e olhos ficando avermelhados pela visão de calor.

- Ok, eu vou. – ela assentiu, amedrontada. Depois olhou para Lois. – Não é porque você pode chamá-lo de Clark, que ele será melhor para você. Não mesmo. Você é só mais uma. Só é novidade, nada mais que isso...

- FORA, LANA! – berrou Kal, praticamente a jogando porta afora.

Lana saiu chorando e Lois fitou Kal com um olhar de repreensão.

- Olha, eu não gosto dela. Na outra realidade, ela era uma chata. E aqui ela é uma mulher sem amor- próprio dominada por um tirano. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu acho certo o modo como você a trata! Não é possível que até isso você desaprendeu! Clark, você sempre soube como tratar uma mulher!

- Eu a trato como ela merece... – ele disse, calmo.

- Eu digo tratar com respeito! Ela é um ser humano, não um pano de chão que você pode pisar à vontade!

Kal se aproximou de Lois e tocou no rosto dela.

- Lois, você é sempre tão justa. Até mesmo com os insignificantes. É por isso que eu gosto de você.

- Dispenso o seu gostar. – ela se afastou. – E quer saber? Esse café da manhã para mim, acabou.

- Lois, por favor...

-Eu quero voltar para minha cela, agora. – ela exigiu e Kal não se mexeu. – Agora, Clark! – ela ordenou, chateada.

Kal suspirou e assentiu, concordando. Aquilo não iria render boa coisa mesmo.

Lois estava a caminho da cela quando Hamilton interceptou os dois guardas kandorianos.

- A mulher deve ser levada ao Nível 5.

- Com ordens de quem? – perguntou o kandoriano.

- De quem mais? De Kal-El. – ele afirmou.

Lois franziu a testa.

- Eu não vou á lugar algum! – exclamou Lois, com um mal pressentimento.

- Ah vai sim, querendo ou não. – afirmou Emil.

Lois foi arrastada até o Nível 5 e colocada em uma maca. Ela foi presa pelos pulsos com algemas e Emil a dopou com uma injeção. Emil olhou para os seus ajudantes.

- Vamos começar os testes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Em primeiro lugar, obrigado pelos comentários e segundo,fiquei sem pc, por isso a demora em atualizar. rs**

Nivel 5

Lois estava desacordada, enquanto Emil a preparava para os testes. Fazia aquilo por Tess, mas também tinha curiosidade em saber como aquela Lois Lane surgira em Metropolis. Da sala de monitores, Tess observava tudo com atenção. Ela recordava que Clark Kent, apesar de aparentemente devotado a Lana Lang há 15 anos atrás, tinha uma inclinação para a reporter. Clark estava muito longe de ser indiferente a morena e mesmo agora como Kal-El, isso nao mudara, ao contrario, havia ficado mais acentuado. Clark ficara arrasado com a morte de Lois e agora parecia querer recuperar o tempo perdido. Mas a ruiva nao iria permitir isso. Kal-El lhe pertencia e nao a uma reporter ressurgida dos mortos.

Lois acordou quando Emil comecava os primeiros testes. O cientista coletou sangue da veia da morena.

- O que voce esta fazendo?! Paraaaa! - ela gritou, assustada.

- Apenas o procedimento padrão, se ficar quieta, nao sentirá dor. - ele disse, mecanicamente.

- Socorro! SUPERMAN! - ela berrou. - Claaark!

Emil nao entendeu quem era aquele Superman por quem Lois chamava e nem teve tempo de pensar nisso, pois Clark arrombou a parede do laboratorio, furioso e ao ver Lois na maca de exames, mais furioso ainda ficou.

- Como voce ousa?! - ele gritou para Emil.

- Senhor, eu... - gaguejou Emil, temeroso.

Clark afastou o cientista com um safanao e ele bateu com a cabeca na parede, desmaiando. Os outros cientistas sequer se mexeram, de tão assustados. Clark pegou Lois no colo e saiu voando com ela, diante do ar estupefato de todos.

Na sala de monitores, Tess deu um soco na mesa, furiosa.

Clark chegou ao seu quarto e gentilmente, colocou Lois em cima da cama. Preocupado, usou a visao de raio-x para ver se ela estava bem. Lois sorriu para Clark.

- Obrigada, Clark. Sabia que voce viria.

- De nada. - ele sorriu. - Mas... quem é esse Superman?

Lois hesitou, mas decidiu falar. Clark nao era um tirano sem coraçao como ela pensara de bondade nele e seu espirito heroico não fora quebrado. Lois se levantou e ficou de frente para Clark, que nao tirava os olhos dela.

- Voce é Superman, Clark.

Ele ficou boquiaberto.

Na cela, Jimmy e Hal estavam preocupados. Ouviram o estrondo causado pelo salvamento realizado por Clark, mas nao sabiam o que era. Jimmy olhou para Hal.

- Cada vez mais eu temo que eles tenham feito algo com Lois...

- Calma, Jimmy, algo me diz que Lois é mais forte do que voce imagina...

Nisso, um homem vestido com as vestimentas dos soldados kandorianos se aproximou da cela. Ele abaixou um pouco a mascara que usava para cobrir o rosto e Hal sorriu ao ver que se tratava do Arqueiro Verde. Kal-El nem desconfiava,mas haviam membros da Resistencia infiltrados no QG do inimigo.

- Hora de voces sairem dai, rebeldes. Algo os espera. - anunciou o Arqueiro, com um pequeno maçarico, arrombou a grade da cela.

Dois soldados kandorianos tentaram deter os fugitivos, mas foram abatidos quando o Arqueiro jogou o anel para Hal, que assim voltou a ser o Lanterna Verde. Jimmy logo ganhou uma arma com balas de kriptonita verde e junto com os herois, combateu os outros kandorianos que apareceram no caminho deles.

-Arqueiro, nós precisamos salvar Lois! - lembrou o Lanterna.

- Está louco, Lanterna, esses dias na prisão fizeram mal para sua cabeça! Lois está morta! - exclamou Oliver.

- Ela está viva! - exclamou Jimmy. - E' uma outra Lois, mais ainda assim, a nossa reporter favorita!

Oliver arregalou os olhos, achando que os amigos haviam enlouquecido. Hal percebeu.

- Nao dá tempo pra explicar! Vamos salva-la e depois voce entende tudo! Ela deve estar presa nas garras de Kal-El!

Mesmo duvidando, o Arqueiro acompanhou os amigos pelos corredores atrás da suposta Lois.

- Lois, o que voce esta dizendo nao faz o menor sentido... - murmurou Clark, incrédulo.

- Como nao faz, Clark? Voce é um heroi sim, voce nasceu pra isso, mesmo estando momentaneamente enferrujado! - ela afirmou. - Clark, esse é o seu destino, é o seu destino e o seu dom, salvar as pessoas e nao oprimi-las. - ela tocou no peito largo dele. - Clark, voce só foi desviado do seu verdadeiro caminho, mas ainda ha tempo...

- E isso que o seu Clark é? Um heroi. Por isso, voce o ama. - ele disse, entre o triste e enciumado.

- Nao. - ela negou. -Eu amo Clark Kent pelo homem que ele é. Honesto, gentil, bom-carater, amavel, timido, romantico... -ela deu um sorriso apaixonado e Clark desejou que fosse por causa dele e não pelo outro. - Superman é o que voce pode Kent é quem voce é.

Clark ficou calado, fitando-a. Lois sempre fora apaixonada e dedicada em tudo, nao lhe surpreendia aquela devoçao por Superman, que era o seu amor e o seu heroi.

E novamente ele invejou o seu homonimo.

- Lois, eu sou o que voce está vendo. Nao crie falsas esperanças... - ele avisou.

- Smallville, é por ver quem voce é, que eu afirmo que é uma questao de tempo para Superman surgir.

- Lois, eu queria ser esse homem. Esse super-homem. Mas pra isso, voce tem que ficar aqui comigo. - ele segurou as mãos dela.

- Clark, eu nao posso. - ela soltou as mãos.- Eu preciso achar o meu Clark e voltar para minha realidade.

- E se ele estiver morto, voce já pensou nisso? - ele sugeriu e o olhar dela ficou assustado. - Desse modo, voce terá só a mim.

- Eu saberia. - ela murmurou.

- Como? - ele quis saber.

- Sentiria no meu coraçao. - ela afirmou.

Clark ficou surpreso. Lois realmente amava o seu Clark. Era injusto, que ele, Kal-El, fosse relegado a segundo plano. Ele se sentia punido de alguma forma, pois nao tinha um amor assim. Um amor que o fizesse voar. Que o conectasse de tal maneira a uma pessoa, que era como se eles fossem almas-gemeas. E ele falhara vergonhosamente. Nem poderia dizer que perdera a sua Lois, pois sequer dera a chance de algo comecar. Ficara tão cego por Lana, tao preso ao seu passado,que nao enxergara o que estava diante dos seus olhos todo aquele tempo.

Kal-El segurou Lois pelos ombros.

- Fique comigo. Eu serei tudo que ele representa pra voce e até mais.

- Nao posso, Clark! - ela exclamou, mesmo com pena dele. - Nao posso... Eu quero meu Clark de volta. Eu o amo.

- Eu sou Clark Kent! - ele exclamou, desesperado. - Lois, eu sou o Clark... O Smallville... - ele sorriu. - Eu amo voce.

- Eu nao sou a sua Lois. - ela afirmou e tocou no rosto dele.

- Eu nao tenho mais Lois! Nunca a tive... - ele sussurrou, triste. - Mas agora o destino me deu uma nova chance! Com voce!

- Nao, Clark, voce entendeu tudo errado! - ela exclamou.

Kal ia falar mais alguma coisa,mas sua super-audiçao captou a revolta comandada por Oliver. Nao demorou muito para que Lanterna Verde, Arqueiro e Jimmy chegassem aos aposentos de Clark. O kriptoniano os esperou, pronto para atacar.

- Estava sentindo minha falta, Arqueiro?- ele ironizou. - Ou quem sabe da cova para onde eu irei te mandar?

- Nao tao rápido, kriptoniano. - devolveu Oliver, seguro de si. Ele ficou só pasmo ao ver Lois. - Não acredito! E' voce mesma! O que voce fez com ela, seu alien maldito?! - gritou Oliver, apontando o arco para Kal.

- Eu estaria preocupado com que eu irei fazer com voce! - gritou Kal, usando o super sopro para atirar o Arqueiro contra a parede.

-Clark, para! - gritou Lois, vendo que ele ia bater em Oliver.

- Lois, vamos tirar voce daqui! - exclamou o Lanterna, se aproximando dela.

- Ninguém chega perto dela! - gritou Kal, ameacador.

- Fica fora disso, Kal! - gritou Jimmy, atirando contra Kal.

Clark caiu no chao, enfraquecido pela bala de kriptonita que o atingiu no ombro. Lois tentou correr para ajuda-lo,mas Hal nao permitiu, formando um escudo com o anel.

- Claaaark! -ela gritou, desesperada.

- Deixa ele,Lois, vamos embora daqui! - gritou Hal, ativando o anel e saindo voando dali com Lois, Jimmy e Oliver.

Clark apenas pode acompanhá-los com o olhar e sussurrou:

- Lois...

QG da Resistencia

Hal aterrissou com os amigos no esconderijo. Lois estava irritada.

- Como voce pode atirar nele, Olsen?!

- Lois... - ele murmurou, surpreso. - Lois, eu só te defendi. Kal-El faria muito pior conosco.

- Voce nao entende nada, garoto. - ela criticou e cruzou os bracos, aborrecida.

- Eu nao acredito que voce está mesmo viva... - murmurou Oliver, sem tirar os dela. - E' um milagre... - ele sorriu.

- Ela nao é bem a Lois que voces conheceram... - disse Hal.

- Nao mesmo, eu sou outra Lois. De outra realidade. - ela explicou, para surpresa de Oliver. - E nessa realidade, todos voces, incluindo Clark, são amigos e aliados.

- Entendo... Acho... - ele suspirou. - Mas o importante é ver voce de novo. - ele sorriu, com um olhar carinhoso.

Uma outra voz se fez ouvir.

- Arqueiro, como foi tudo? - Chloe chegou perto dos outros, puxando a perna esquerda. Ela parou, surpresa, ao rever a morena. - Lois! - ela correu e abraçou a reporter, que ficou sem açao, pois em sua realidade, a loirinha nao existia. - Lois, que bom ver voce de novo!

Clark abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que estava deitado em sua cama. Tess e Emil estavam de pé, diante dele.

- Bem-vindo de novo ao mundo dos vivos, Kal. - disse Tess, sardonica. - Voce quase morreu. Por sorte, eu cheguei bem a tempo e retirei a bala do seu ombro.

- Esta guardada em uma caixa de chumbo. - informou Emil.

Kal se levantou e olhou com raiva para o cientista.

- Emil, eu nao esqueci o que voce fez com Lois. Haverá uma puniçao. - ele avisou, sombrio.

- Mas mestre... - gaguejou Emil.

- Foi ordem minha, Kal. -contou Tess, recebendo um olhar surpreso. - Eu precisava saber se aquela mulher nao era uma farsante.

- Como voce se atreveu a fazer algo sem o meu conssentimento?! - ele gritou e a levantou do chao pelo pescoco.

- Eu fiz para o seu bem, ela virou a sua cabeça! - exclamou Tess, comecando a perder o folego.

- Solte-a! - gritou Emil, tirando uma pedra de kriptonita verde e apontando para Kal, que ficou fraco no mesmo instante.

Kal soltou Tess, que colocou a mão no pescoco e deu um sorriso ironico.

-Achou mesmo que nao sabiamos nos defender de voce? Kal, voce sumiu com todas as kriptonitas verdes existentes, mas felizmente eu fiz uma reserva pessoal para ser usada no momento certo e este momento chegou.

- Tess, sua maldita... - ele murmurou, deitado na cama, sentindo dor. - Quando eu me recuperar...

- Recuperar?- ela repetiu e riu. - Acabou, Kal-El. Agora eu mando e voce obedece. Ultimamente voce tem se tornado um lider fraco, incapaz de eliminar de vez os rebeldes e essa Lois Lane foi a gota d'agua. A partir de agora, as decisoes serao tomadas por mim e voce dançará conforme a minha musica. - ela olhou para Emil. - Algeme-o.

Emil obedeceu prontamente e Clark foi aprisionado com algemas de kriptonita. Tess segurou o queixo dele.

- E pode acreditar,que eu, pesoalmente, matarei a sua adorada Lois Lane.

Clark lhe lancou um olhar furioso. Ele iria recuperar o seu reino, Lois e depois mataria Tess, Emil e todos que se aliassem a eles. Isso nao ficaria barato, prometeu para si mesmo.x


	5. Chapter 5

QG da Resistencia

Chloe olhava para Lois com atenção. Lois ficou nervosa com o que parecia uma inspeção.

- Ok, dá pra parar com isso? Estou me sentindo um ET e sim, eu entendo a ironia dessa frase. - ela rolou os olhos.

- Desculpe, Lois, mas é muito surpreendente te ver depois de todos esses anos, mesmo voce nao sendo a nossa Lois... E ainda mais depois de tudo que aconteceu há tantos anos... As vezes parece que foi ontem... - a loirinha fez um ar triste.

- Eu sinto muito pela sua prima, Chloe... Jimmy me contou como tudo aconteceu. Sei que todos voces se sentem culpados... Inclusive Clark. Acho que é um dos motivos dele ter ser tornado o que se tornou...

- Clark trilhou esse caminho porque quis. - afirmou Chloe com amargura.

- Vocês eram muito amigos, nao é?

- Clark era especial... Mas é passado. - a loira disse com um ar melancólico.

Lois a observou com atençao.

- Voce o amava... - adivinhou Lois.

- Passado. - afirmou Chloe.

- É uma pena que as coisas aqui tenham chegado nesse ponto. - lamentou Lois.

Chloe apenas suspirou.

Clark estava preso em uma jaula de kriptonita. Era a realizaçao de um de seus maiores temores: ser tratado como uma aberração. Mas isso nao ficaria assim. Tess, Emil e todos que o trairam iam pagar caro. Mas o importante primeiro era sair dali o mais rápido possivel e encontrar Lois. Ele a convenceria que ela fora enviada até essa realidade para ficar com ele e não para procurar o outro Clark.

Kal decidiu descansar um pouco. Iria precisar de toda a sua força para quando saisse dali.

Lois sorriu ao ver Jimmy e Lucy trocarem um beijo apaixonado na enfermaria improvisada. O fotógrafo pensara que a amada havia morrido quando os kandorianos os atacaram, mas Lucy fora socorrida por outros rebeldes, seus ferimentos tratados e agora ela se recuperava. Lucy sorriu ao ver Lois.

- Mesmo voce nao sendo a Lois dessa realidade, estou feliz em te ver. É como um consolo. - a moça suspirou. - Papai ficou arrasado, se culpando, se lamentando... Foram dias dificeis. Ele nao falava muito comigo, mas quando se lembrava de voce... Quer dizer, da minha irmã... O General lutou muito, mas nem ele pode com Kal-El e os kandorianos. Pelo menos,ele morreu com honra e tentando depor um tirano. - finalizou a moça, com orgulho.

Lois ficou triste ao ouvir o breve relato de Lucy. Era horrível pensar em toda aquela tragédia. E tudo porque Clark perdera o controle e se voltara contra aqueles que deveria proteger.

- Sinto muito, Lucy. De verdade. - disse Lois, ela sorriu para quebrar o clima triste. - Mas se tem uma coisa que jamais imaginei era ver voces dois como um casal. - ela olhou para o casal, que estava de maos dadas. - Se bem que o Jimmy que eu conheço também se interessou por Lucy. Deve ser algum tipo de sinal.

- E ainda tem mais. - Lucy deu um sorriso misterioso e seus olhos brilhavam. - Logo a família irá aumentar.

Jimmy e Lois a fitaram,surpresos.

- Oh, meu Deus, Lucy! - exclamou Lois,sorrindo.

- Eu nao... eu nao sei o que dizer... - gaguejou o estupefato Jimmy.

- Voce gostou? - perguntou Lucy um pouco receosa.

- É claro. - ele disse para nao deixá-la nervosa e a beijou. - É uma ótima novidade.

Lucy sorriu aliviada e Jimmy guardou para si os temores de criar um filho naqueles tempos de guerra.

Tess se aproximou da jaula de Clark. O simples som dos saltos do sapato dela já o irritava, quanto mais olhá-la. A vontade dele era torcer o pescoço da ruiva.

- Gostando das suas novas acomodaçoes?

- Espero que esteja se divertindo, Tess. - ele disse com um olhar cheio de ódio.

- Estou. Obrigada por se preocupar. - ela ironizou.

- Quem bom, porque o dia em que eu sair daqui, será o dia da sua morte. - ele afirmou com um ar sombrio, que fez Tess sentir um leve tremor.

- Voce nao irá mais sair daqui, Kal, a nao ser para me servir. - ela afirmou e ele deu uma risada debochada. - Nao acredita? Mas é isso mesmo que voce irá fazer. Eu te servi por tantos anos, é justo que voce me sirva também, nao acha?

- Voce está brincando com fogo, Tess e vai se queimar feio. - ele ameaçou. - Nao é a toa que nem seu pai te quis, voce nao passa de uma cobra traiçoeira. Mas onde Lex falhou em dar fim em voce, eu terei êxito. Voce nao perde por esperar.

Tess apenas levantou a sombracelha e lhe direcionou um olhar ironico, fingindo nao se importar com as palavras dele. A ruiva se considerava uma sobrevivente. Todos que deveriam amá-la e protege-la, a desprezaram: Lionel, Lex, Kal... Mas superou todos eles. Eles cairam e ela continuava de pé e assim que seria sempre. Tess jogou um beijo no ar para Kal.

- Nos falamos depois, querido. Agora irei cuidar do meu governo. - ela saiu andando.

Clark acompanhou-a com o olhar e com a veia do pescoço saltando.

Tess voltou para a sala presidencial e logo Lana adentrou o local, esbaforida.

-Tess! Entao é verdade! Voce traiu Kal-El! - ela lhe lançou um olhar acusador.

- Eu fiz por merecer, querida. - ela sorriu, debochada.

- Vadia! - gritou Lana. - Além de me roubar a LuthorCorp, agora aprisiona o Kal! Voce nao vale nada!

- Ah me poupe desse seu sermaozinho hipócrita! - exclamou Tess, aborrecida. - Só porque voce é cega e burra para tudo que o Kal faz, ainda espera que eu seja também?! - ela se levantou e ficou de frente para a mestiça. - E eu nao te roubei nada, a LuthorCorp me pertence.

- Sua desgraçada... Sempre querendo o que nao é seu! Voce me enganou pra me tomar a maioria das açoes da LuthorCorp! - acusou Lana.

Tess rodeou a mestiça com um olhar malicioso.

- Ué, Lang, pensei que voce tinha gostado do nosso joguinho... - ela tocou nos cabelos da mestiça, que se afastou. - Voce pareceu se divertir tanto na época...

- Eu... eu estava carente... Havia percebido que Clark, digo, Kal nao me amava... - ela cruzou os braços. - E voce prometeu que se eu aceitasse ficar com voce naquela noite, voce me devoveria a maioria das açoes da LuthorCorp! Mas claro, sua palavra nao vale nada! Voce me usou para o seu bel-prazer!

- Lana, como se voce nao tivesse se divertido também... - disse Tess calmamente. - Mas já que voce quer tanto essas açoes, eu te dou. Mas...

- Mas...

- Sabe, Emil te acha muito bonita... E bem, eu estou cansada dele no momento. Voce poderia entrete-lo. -sugeriu a ruiva, para o horror de Lana. - Eu mais do que ninguém, sei que voce é perita nesse tipo de entretenimento.

- Sua praga ruiva! - gritou Lana, indignada, dando um tapa em Tess. - Eu te odeio!

Tess deu um soco no rosto de Lana, fazendo-a cair em cima da cadeira.

- Nunca mais se atreva a me bater, seu verme! Voce vai dormir com Emil, é uma ordem!

- Nunca! Prefiro morrer! - gritou Lana, indignada.

- Se é assim... - Tess deu de ombros, pegou uma arma que estava em cima da mesa e atirou no coraçao de Lana, que nem teve tempo de reagir. - Adeus, querida.

Tess olhou friamente para o corpo de Lana, que escorregara da cadeira e ficara estendido no chao. Emil entrou na sala e ficou boquiaberto.

- Meu Deus, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Nada de importante. - disse Tess, indiferente, guardando a arma na gaveta da mesa. -

- Depois eu mando alguém recolher o lixo. O que voce quer aqui?

- Primeiro, eu vim te ver. - ele sorriu, apaixonado e ela ficou entediada. - Segundo, eu vim lhe informar algo. - ele lhe entregou um papel de exame. - Examinei a amostra DNA da provável Lois... Ela nao é uma fraude. É verdadeira. - ele afirmou. - O curioso é que a Lois Lane de 15 anos atras morreu mesmo, mandei fazer a exumaçao do cadáver. Isso que dizer que essa Lois Lane que apareceu aqui veio de outra realidade, como a mesma afirmava.

- Que interessante... - Tess olhou para o exame e sorriu, maldosa. - Quer dizer que eu terei o prazer de me livrar de outra autentica LL. - Isso será divertido.

- Como assim se livrar de outra LL? Está falando de Lana Lang, é claro. - ele olhou para o corpo sem vida.

- Esse rato? - indagou Tess com desprezo. - Nao. Estou falando da nossa Lois Lane original, querido. Fui eu quem mandei ela de encontro para a morte nos braços de Doomsday. - ela revelou, para o choque de Emil.

QG da Resistencia

Lois estava tomando café quando Oliver entrou na cozinha improvisada. Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Lois por educaçao e Oliver com carinho.

- Seria perfeito se voce fosse ela...

- Aposto que Lois nao tinha ideia de ser tao querida assim por todos voces.

- Lois... - ele suspirou, enquanto era assaltado pelas lembranças. - Lois era especial demais, mas eu percebi muito tarde. Tive minha chance com ela e desperdicei. Achei que era demais lhe impor minha vida louca e cheia de perigos de herói. Eu joguei minha felicidade pela janela.

- Uau. - murmurou Lois. - Ela sabia que voce ainda a amava?

- Nao, nem eu mesmo sabia. - ele deu um riso triste. - Só me dei conta quando a vi no chao, ferida mortalmente pelo Doomsday. Entao eu vi que minha vida seria vazia para sempre...

- Oliver, eu nao te conheço mas... Voce deveria tentar dar uma nova chance ao amor. No meu tempo, voce tem queda por Canário. - ela sorriu, lembrando de Dinah. - Existe alguma Dinah Lance nesse mundo?

- Nunca ouvi falar. - ele disse, para frustraçao de Lois. - Porque?

- Por nada. Ela era uma amiga. - disse Lois contando uma meia verdade. Na sua realidade, Dinah e Oliver, além de terem sido padrinhos de seu casamento, também eram casados. - Oliver, nao viva preso ao passado. Clark se apegou tanto a isso e olha o resultado.

- Ele nao é mais Clark, Lois, é apenas Kal-El. - disse com desprezo.

- Ele é Clark sim. - insistiu Lois. - Ele só está um pouco perdido. Ele precisa de amigos. Amigos como voce, Oliver. - ela aconselhou.

- Lois, ele precisa pagar pelos seus crimes. - afirmou o loiro.

- Também acho, mas mesmo assim, parem de virar as costas para ele. O heroi ainda existe. Só precisa de um empurraozinho pra emegir novamente. Nao vai ser fácil, mas voces e ele irao conseguir, eu sei. - ela sorriu, passando-lhe confiança.

- Voce é sempre assim, nao é, Lois? - disse o loiro, sorrindo e se aproximando dela. - Nunca desiste, nao importa o obstáculo. - Ele tirou uma mecha que caia sobre o rosto dela. Lois afastou a cabeça. - É isso que te torna especial, entre outras coisas.

- Oliver, eu nao a Lois que voce conheceu. - ela o lembrou, jogando-lhe um balde de água fria. - E sou muito bem casada com o meu Clark.

- O Escoteiro sempre foi sortudo. - disse Oliver sorridente.

Clark mais descansado. A jaula de kriptonita verde o enfraquecia, mas se ele nao fizesse movimentos bruscos, conseguiria ao menos ficar de pé. Foi o que ele fez. Clark fechou os olhos e se concentrou ao máximo. Estava na hora de escapar dali. Clark entao começou a agitar o corpo em uma velocidade sobrehumana, transformando-se quase em particulas. Assim, ele pode atravessar a jaula sem sentir os efeitos da kriptonita verde. Ele se afastou da jaula e sentiu seus poderes renascerem. Os kandorianos tentaram dete-lo, mas nunca foram páreo para Kal-El. Ele conseguiu escapar da prisao e chegou a sala presidencial. Tess ficou acuada enquanto Clark usava a visao de calor para marcar a parede as costas dela. Um S ficou marcado na parede.

- É só um aviso. Sua hora chegou, Tess. - ele a fitou, ameaçador.

Tess pegou a arma de kriptonita verde na gaveta, mas teve de soltá-la quando Clark usou a visao de calor para esquentar o cano da arma.

Clark a segurou pelo pescoço.

- Eu fiz tudo isso por voce! Por amor!

- Voce nao sabe o que é amar, sua maldita!

- Eu sei! Eu sempre te amei. - ela disse, sentindo a traquéia se fechar. - Eu te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi! Eu nao podia deixar ninguém te tirar de mim.

- Do que é que voce está falando, sua louca?!

Os kandorianos entraram na sala e Clark foi obrigado a largar Tess no chao. Ela quase fora asfixiada. Clark lutou com os kandorianos e os derrotou temporáriamente. Antes de Clark sair voando, Tess olhou para ele e exclamou.

- Eu sei que voce vai atrás de Lois! Mas se eu dei um jeito para acabar com a outra, farei o mesmo com essa! - garantiu, com um olhar enlouquecido.

Clark ficou pasmo ao ouvir a confissao de Tess, mas quando ia tirar satisfaçao, ela atirou contra ele. A bala passou de raspao em seu braço, onde saiu um filete de sangue, indicando que era green-k. Clark saiu voando diante do ar de fúria de Tess.

Ela jurou para si mesma que nao iria descansar enquanto nao matasse Lois Lane.


	6. Chapter 6

Lois não conseguia dormir. Pensava em Clark, preocupada, imaginando se ele estava bem após ser baleado por Jimmy. Apesar de Kal-El não ser igual ao Clark Kent que tão bem ela conhecia, ainda assim,ela se sentia de alguma estranha forma, ligada a ele. E também sentia saudades do seu -a não saber onde ele poderia estar e pior não poder procurá-lo por estar presa naquela realidade. Se ao menos houvesse um modo de falar com H.G. Wells... Ele com certeza a tiraria dali com sua máquina do tempo.

Lois suspirou e se remexeu no colchonete onde estava deitada. Percebendo que não iria mesmo dormir, a morena levantou da cama e foi para cozinha improvisada do QG da Resistência beber um copo d'agua. Precisava urgentemente achar um jeito de falar com HG Wells.

Lois estava bebendo um pouco d'agua -que era altamente valorizada naquele mundo, pois com o passar dos anos, as reservas naturais estavam cada vez mais escassas - quando ouviu um woosh. E então sumiu dali.

Lois abriu os olhos e viu que estava no terraço do Planeta Diário. Ela olhou para trás e viu Clark sorrindo.

- Clark, o que deu em voce? Voce está bem? Como voce descobriu o QG? Como...

- Lois... - ele interrompeu a tagarelice dela. - Tudo mudou. Tess me traiu, mas eu consegui fugir. E não podia ficar sem te ver...

- Clark, me explica isso direito... - ela pediu, atordoada.

- Depois que os rebeldes levaram voce, Tess e Emil retiraram a bala de kriptonita de mim. Só que aquela bandida e aquele imbecil teleguiado me traíram. Como todo Luthor, Tess sempre quer mais do que pode ter. - ele bufou. - Mas ela não perde por esperar, ainda mais que descobri que ela tramou para matar Lois. - ele contou e Lois arregalou os olhos chocada. - Sim, foi ela, aquela maldita.

- Meu Deus... De onde eu venho, essa Tess não existe, mas ela não nega mesmo o sangue Luthor...

- Eu vou acabar com ela da próxima vez que nos virmos. - prometeu Clark, com ódio.

Lois se aproximou dele.

- Clark para com isso. Matar Tess não trará Lois de volta.

- Nao, mas pelo menos ela será vingada.

- Clark, voce acha que é isso que Lois queria, que voce se tornasse um assassino? -ela questionou, tentando abrir os olhos dele.

- E o que voce quer que eu faça? - ele perguntou, exasperado. - Que eu deixe algo assim passar batido?! Por culpa de Tess, Lois está morta e eu estou mais sozinho do que nunca! - ele desabafou.

Lois ficou comovida. Sabia que ele era um homem solitário, apesar de todas as pessoas e mulheres que o cercavam - mas ouvir isso da boca dele era diferente. Kal-El era tão auto-confiante que ás vezes parecia ser mesmo invulneravel. Mas no fundo, Kal era só um homem superpoderoso que cada mais via-se isolado da humanidade. Ele se auto-proclamava um benfeitor, um salvador, mas nao havia conexão entre ele e aquelas pessoas que ele deveria proteger. Durante aquele pouco tempo que estava lá, não escutara nenhum elogio, nem vira nenhum amigo sincero, apenas pessoas que estavam perto dele pelo poder ou a força. Isso sem contar aqueles que tramavam para destruí-lo.

Lois suspirou, pesarosa, e tocou no rosto dele com carinho.

- Clark, eu não queria que voce estivesse assim. Queria te ver feliz.

- Eu sei. -ele sorriu carinhosamente, seus olhos azuis brilharam e ele a beijou.

No começo foi apenas um beijo calmo, saudoso, até começar a se aprofundar, com os corpos de ambos tão próximos que eles poderiam ser um só. Lois enlaçou Clark pelo pescoço, enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura.

Lois acabou por afastá-lo. Havia perdido a razão. Sua falta de Clark era tão grande que estava confundindo as coisas e beijando aquele Kal-El.

- Lois, eu quero que voce fique aqui. Fica comigo. - ele pediu, segurando a mão dela. - Eu te amo.

- Nao, Clark, eu não posso. Isso é maluquice! - ela balançou a cabeça em negação. - Meu lugar não é aqui!

- É claro que o seu lugar é aqui! - ele exclamou. - Seu lugar é comigo! Voce sente, voce sabe...

- Nao! - ela gritou para silenciá-lo. - Não! Para de querer me confundir! Eu preciso voltar para o meu tempo!

- Mas voce veio pra cá! - ele exclamou,desesperado.

- Por acidente! - ela lembrou.

- Ou talvez com um propósito! - ele a segurou pelos ombros e a fez olhá-lo. - Lois, voce não está aqui a toa! Talvez seja a hora de voce encarar que voce nao irá retornar para o lugar de onde veio. Que talvez voce ficará aqui para sempre. E comigo. - ele sorriu. Lois continuou a negar com a cabeça, mas Clark continuou. - Olha, eu sei que voce hesita por me considerar um tirano, um sujeito ruim que não te merece... - ele suspirou. - Nao posso apagar meus erros do passado, mas posso tentar fazer um futuro melhor. Um futuro em que voce se orgulhe de mim. Eu posso ser esse cara tão super que voce deseja que eu seja...

- Clark, para. - ela pediu. - Superman é um símbolo, um herói, uma fantasia até. Clark Kent é real e o homem que eu amo. Eu não espero perfeiçao, quem sou eu! - ela exclamou. - Eu só espero que voce use seus dons para o bem, entende? Pro mundo voce é Superman. Para mim, voce é o Clark.

Clark ficou pensativo. Ele realmente queria ser alguém melhor, alguém que nao fosse um extraterrestre, um estranho, temido e odiado, mas alguém em que outros confiassem e pudessem gostar. Tudo que nao era naquele presente.

- Eu posso ser assim. Eu posso ser esse cara. Me dá uma chance. Me deixa mostrar que eu posso mudar. Que eu posso ser digno de voce e do seu amor.

Clark tentou beijá-la, mas foi afastado.

- Clark, eu sei que você pode. Mas nós dois juntos... Nao irá acontecer. Mesmo que voce se torne o Superman. - ela afirmou e ele ficou triste. - Eu sou casada. - ela contou e ele ficou surpreso. - Clark e eu nos casamos.

Clark ia dizer alguma coisa,mas de repente uma luz forte iluminou o terraço. Quando a luz se apagou, Lois sorriu. Era HG Wells e sua máquina do tempo. Ele desceu da máquina e se aproximou de Lois e Clark.

- Lois, finalmente a encontrei!

- Sr. Wells,nao sabe o quanto estou feliz em reve-lo!

- Quem é o senhor? - perguntou Clark, sem entender.

- HG Wells. - apresentou-se o próprio, apertando a mão do rapaz. - É extraordinário que seja em qual tempo for, independente de qual realidade, existe sempre um Superman!

- Ele nao é Superman aqui. - informou Lois.

- Ops! - HG Wells colocou a mão na boca. - Falha minha.

- O que voce veio fazer aqui? - perguntou Clark.

- Vim levar Lois de volta para realidade dela.

- O que?! - exclamou Clark, arregalando os olhos.

- Mas e o Clark? - quis saber Lois.

- Bom,ele terá de ficar aqui... - disse Wells.

- Não, eu falo do meu Clark. - explicou Lois.

- Ah sim! Clark de lá, Clark dali, é confuso! - Wells riu. - Querida Lois, o seu Clark já voltou pra sua realidade. Mas ele nao veio porque tinha que prender Tempus primeiro. Eu jurei que a levaria em seguança para casa.

- Obrigada, sr. Wells. - ela sorriu e depois olhou para Clark. - Preciso ir.

- Não, fica comigo. - ele pediu. - Eu amo voce.

- Voce sabe que nao posso...

- Lois está certa. - interferiu Wells. - Ela nao pode ficar. Nem deveria estar aqui. A presença dela vai alterar o rumo dos acontecimentos.

- Eu nao me importo com droga nenhuma! - exclamou Clark, irritado. - Lois, eu sou melhor do que o outro! Eu posso te fazer mais feliz do que ele!

- Teóricamente, ele é voce. - disse Wells, recebendo um olhar enviesado de Clark. - Sr Kent, sinto dizer isso, mas essa nao é a sua Lois. Cada realidade tem sua Lois correspondente.

- A Lois dessa realidade morreu. - contou Lois.

- Ah... - entendeu Wells. - Sim, a vida deste Clark está incompleta...

- Lois, esquece essa história de viagem no tempo e fica. - pediu Clark. - Eu quero que voce fique. - ele apertou sua mao levemente. - Fique.

Lois hesitou por um segundo, mas depois soltou a mão dele. Ela sentiu os olhos marejados, mas estava fazendo o certo. Aquele nao era o seu mundo.

- Adeus, Clark. - ela lhe deu um beijo de despedida.

Assim, Lois e HG Wells entraram na máquina do tempo, Lois direcionou um último olhar para Clark, Wells ligou a máquina e eles sumiram em um clarão.

Clark ficou lá, parado, entorpecido, sentindo-se em frangalhos, certo de que seu destino era ficar eternamente sozinho. E nada mudaria isso.

Terra 2 - Metropolis

A máquina chegou ao seu destino:o quintal da casa onde Lois e Clark moravam. Ela entrou correndo dentro de casa e parou ao ver a casa vazia. Será que se preciptara? Será que Tempus nao fora vencido e Clark ainda estava perdido? E se HG Wells a enganara?

As dúvidas de Lois foram sanadas quando Superman entrou voando pela janela. Ele viu sua amada e sorriu, com os olhos brilhando. Lois e Clark correram um para os braços do outro, se abraçaram e se beijaram longamente.

- Lois, que saudades...

- Clark, fiquei com medo de nao te ver de novo...

- Eu iria atrás de voce...

- Eu sei... HG Wells me trouxe...

- Ele me ajudou a preparar uma armadilha pra Tempus.- contou Clark. - Eu o prendi e a Legião o levou de volta ao século XXX.

- Ainda bem! - comemorou Lois. - Aquele homem é louco!

- Agora ele foi detido e nós enfim poderemos aproveitar a nossa lua-de-mel... - ele voltou a beijá-la. - Mas antes temos que agradecer a HG Wells. - ele lembrou.

- É verdade! Eu me esqueci! - ela riu. - Ele ainda deve estar lá fora.

Lois e Clark foram até porta e viram um bilhete colado nela. HG Wells o deixara.

'Queridos Lois e Clark

Fico feliz em vê-los juntos novamente. Voces são almas gêmeas. O amor de voces será lendário. Voces se completam. E por isso não posso deixar de ajudar aquele outro Clark. Ele também merece a felicidade.

Sejam felizes. E se algum precisarem de mim, estarei pronto para ajudar e sei que a recíproca é verdadeira.

HGWells'

Lois e Clark trocaram olhares e sorriram um para o outro.

- Fico feliz que o sr Wells vá ajudar aquele Clark. Tomara que ele possa ter uma segunda chance. - disse Lois, comovida.

- Como era o outro Clark? - quis saber o seu homônimo, curioso.

- Diferente de voce. Mas lá no fundo, ainda pronto para ser um herói. -ela disse, lembrando.

- Deve ter sido um choque pra voce... - achou Clark, acariciando o rosto dela.

- Se foi! - Lois exclamou. - Mas agora... - ela o abraçou pelo pescoço. - ...vamos falar de coisas mais interessantes... Nossa lua-de-mel, por exemplo...

- Hum,nossa lua-de-mel... - ele suspirou. - Nem deixaram ela começar.

- É, mas agora Tempus está preso...

- E nós estamos juntos... - Clark a beijou e depois a pegou no colo. - E agora ninguém mais vai nos atrapalhar!

Clark levou Lois para o quarto deles em supervelocidade.

Terra 1 - Terraço do Planeta Diário

Clark suspirou. Nao adiantava esperar. Lois nao iria voltar. Muito provavelmente ela já deveria estar nos braços do outro Clark.

Clark ia alçar voo, quando uma forte luz invadiu o terraço. Clark sentiu o coração disparar. Será que Lois decidira voltar para ele? Mas para sua decepção, quando a forte luz cessou, era só HG Wells e sua máquina do tempo. Sem Lois.

- Sr Wells, o que o senhor quer? Já não me tirou tudo? - ele indagou, magoado.

- Sr Kent, eu não vim para lhe impor dor. Vim ajudar. -ele sorriu. - Eu pensei na sua situação. E acho que posso lhe ajudar em relação à Lois.

- Como? O senhor sabe ressuscitar os mortos? - ele perguntou, amargurado.

- Nada tão sensacional assim... - HG Wells lamentou, mas depois sorriu. - Porém, eu posso fazer com que voce volte no tempo! - ele apontou para a máquina.

Clark olhou para a máquina do tempo e começou a compreender.

- Voce pode voltar, Sr Kent... - disse Wells

- E impedir que aquele dia fatídico aconteça. - completou Clark, com os brilhando.

- Sim, mas lembre-se: O tempo sempre cobra um preço. No lugar de Lois Lane, outra vida será cobrada.

- Nao se preocupe, sr Wells, desta vez eu vou garantir que só Doomsday sofra as consequências de seus atos! Eu não irei falhar! - garantiu Clark.

- Bom, sendo assim... Vamos! Um novo tempo o espera!

Clark acompanhou HG Wells, entrou na máquina e ambos sumiram dali.


	7. Chapter 7

Ao contrário do que HG Wells sugerira, Clark resolveu voltar não para os fatídicos momentos que resultaram na trágica morte de Lois, mas para um momento anterior, que ele considerava chave: Quando Chloe o impediu de enviar Davis Bloome para a Zona Fantasma. Foi estranho conversar consigo mesmo em uma época em que não fora tão afetado pelas mudanças radicais em sua vida, mas fora mais do que necessário.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, Clark, não permita que Chloe salve Davis da Zona Fantasma. Ela acha que pode resover tudo sozinha, mas não pode. Acredite, todos voces irão ver que é o melhor a se fazer.

- Tudo bem, eu concordo com você. - disse Clark do passado. - Mas se você voltou no tempo, é porque algo muito grave aconteceu, não é?

- Apenas não permita que Chloe ajude Davis- disse Kal, não querendo entrar em detahes. Ele achava melhor que sua versão do passado não soubesse da morte de Lois, para não influênciá-lo quando a linha do tempo fosse reestabelecida.

- Hum, voce não pode me contar, não é? Tudo bem, eu entendo. Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

- Obrigado. - Kal sorriu. - E Clark, eu sei que o fardo que você carrega é muito pesado, mas lembre-se dos seus amigos, eles sempre estarão lá pra te ajudar. - ele afirmou e Clark assentiu, concordando. - E eu sei que é difícil falar sobre seu segredo para alguém, porque você teme que possa ser usado contra si mesmo ou que possa prejudicar a pessoa que souber... Mas às vezes, você deveria confiar mais em seus instintos e deixar os medos de lado. Acredite, tem gente que saberá muito bem como lidar com o segredo.

- De quem exatamente você está falando?

- Acho que no fundo, você sabe. Pense bem. - ele deu um sorriso enigmático. - Adeus.

Kal foi embora do passado com HG Wells e Clark ficou pensativo. Somente para uma pessoa ele pensara em contar o seu segredo, mas o medo o impedira. Ele sabia que ela poderia lidar bem com um segredo daquela magnitude, pois ele vira em situações que ela estava sob efeito de red-k ou quando ele usara o anel da Legião para viajar no tempo, que Lois sempre sabia como agir quando descobria tudo e ela lidava com naturalidade, ao contrário de outras pessoas, que piravam e mudavam completamente suas vidas por causa disso.

Clark ficou preocupado. Será que o motivo da viagem do Clark do futuro era porque acontecera algo grave com Lois? Ele não gostav nem de imaginar isso. Pensar em algo acontecendo com ela por sua culpa o deixava doente. Clark se aprumou e decidiu ir atrás de Chloe. Ele iria deter Doomsday, querendo ela ou não.

Não fora fácil convencer Chloe. A loirinha realmente acreditava estar fazendo o certo, ela achava que Davis era humano e que havia salvação para ele, que se ela tentasse, Davis nunca atacaria o kriptoniano sabia que não seria assim. E estava que percebeu que seria exilado na Zona Fantasma, Davis deixou que a besta tomasse conta de si e atacou Clark com fúria. Os dois lutaram e com muito custo, Clark conseguiu derrubá-lo. Mas não matá-lo. Doomsday parecia ser invencível. Clark o enterrou no fundo da terra, embaixo de uma instalação desativada da LuthorCorp.

Eles conversaram sobre os acontecimentos no Talon.

- Clark, voce acha que fez o certo? - questionou Chloe. - Talvez ainda tivesse solução para Davis. O lado humano dele...

- Chloe, eu entendo que você quisesse ajudar Davis... - disse Clark, atalhando-a.- Mas você mesma viu que Davis Bloome era só um disfarce para Doomsday. Não existia lado humano algum. Apenas uma fera assassina que fez muitas vítimas em Metropolis. Ele não morreu. Está enterrado debaixo da terra e precisamos continuar monitorando, para o caso dele um dia conseguir fugir.

- Que seja... - ela suspirou, dando-se por vencida. -Desculpe ter mentido e escondido Davis de você por tanto tempo... Eu só achava que era o certo. Eu realmente acreditei que ele tinha um lado humano que iria vencer a fera.

- Eu sei. Mas me prometa,Chloe... Sem mais mentiras. Somos amigos e aliados. Eu preciso que seja sempre honesta comigo. - ele disse, sério.

- Eu prometo, Clark. Sem mais mentiras. - ela sorriu, aliviada por ele não estar chateado com ela.

Chloe e Clark trocaram um abraço e ele se dirigiu à porta.

- Agora eu preciso ir. Lois já me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que eu preciso estar no Planeta em meio minuto, porque ela tem um furo de reportagem e não pode se dar ao luxo de perder, porque, segundo ela afirma, eu sou lerdo. - contou Clark e ele e Chloe riram.

- Se ela soubesse... - murmurou Chloe.

- Talvez um dia ela saiba. - disse Clark, misterioso.

- Vai contar pra ela? - perguntou Chloe, surpresa. - Você nunca contou para ninguém de boa vontade.

- Talvez eu deva deixar meus medos para trás. - ele disse, confiante. - Eu já lidei com Lois em situações diferentes em que ela descobriu e não surtou por causa disso. Kara também acha que Lois é forte o suficiente para aguentar.

- Uau... - murmurou Chloe com um pouco de ciúme. Clark nunca confiara nela a esse ponto, fora Alicia Baker quem lhe mostrara a verdade. - É um grande passo. Nem com Lana eu te vai assim. Você... tem mais do que sentimentos fraternos por Lois, não é? - ela indagou, querendo saber, mesmo que a resposta a fizesse sofrer.

-Eu gosto de Lois. - ele afirmou. - Ela é... especial, mesmo sendo maluquinha daquele jeito... - ele sorriu e seus olhos azuis brilharam. - Preciso ir, senão Lois me mata. Tchau, Chloe. - ele saiu dali em super velocidade.

- Tchau... - murmurou Chloe, sentindo os olhos marejarem de lágrimas.

Chloe sentou no sofá lentamente e deu um suspiro profundo. Já passara da hora de tirar Clark Kent do seu coração. Ele nunca seria mais do que seu amigo.

Planeta Diário

Clark chegou em super velocidade, enquanto Lois falava ao telefone.

- Smallville, você ainda está em casa? Será que terei de ir aí te buscar?

- Estou bem aqui. - ele disse, já ao lado dela, desligando o celular.

Lois o observou e ajeitou a gravata dele.

- Sério, Smallville, quando você irá aprender a dar um nó descente na sua gravata? - ela perguntou, enquanto ajeitava a camisa dele.

- Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, Lois. - ele disse, sorrindo.

- Hum, nem eu, Smallville. Nem sei como você sobreviveu tanto tempo sem mim. - ela deu uma piscadela sapeca. - Agora vamos ao que interessa, caipira. Trabalho! - ela pegou uns papéis. - Dois homens deram entrada no hospital com doses execessivas de hormônios e adrenalina. Algo no nivel que o ser humano só atinge quando está fazendo coisas que exigem movimentos contínuos. - ela se remexeu, maliciosa.

Clark não entendeu e Lois revirou os olhos.

- Você sabe, Clark, aquelas atividades que aceleram seu coração, exigem um pouco de esforço, movimentos, excitação... mas são bastante prazerosas se a outra pessoa entrar no seu ritmo.

Clark corou e Lois achou graça.

- Eu sei o que é, Lois...

- Que bom, caipira, pensei que você nunca tinha praticado ... - ela provocou.

- Já pratiquei. - ele afirmou. - E nunca ouvi queixas. - ele se gabou, só para não ficar por baixo.

- Hum, como estamos confiantes hoje... - ela zombou e se aproximou. - Sério, Clarkie, pode me contar, eu sei que você é quase donzelo.

- Como você pode saber, se nós dois nunca fizemos? - ele questionou e ela ficou sem graça. Ele sorriu. - Mas se você quiser, a gente pode testar...

- Ah... - ela ficou sem ação, mas depois se recuperou e deu um soquinho no braço dele. - Para de palhaçada, Clark, isso é sério!

Os dois voltaram a falar do assunto da matéria e Lois ainda o olhou disfarçadamente, pensando no que ele sugerira. Era um absurdo. Lois e Clark eram como calda de chocolate e peixe... ou não eram?

Clark nem acreditou que sugerira mesmo aquilo para Lois. E ele não estava exatamente brincando... Só de pensar nele e Lois... E pele, muita pele... Ele beijando-a e fazendo-a gemer de prazer em seus braços... Clark voltou a corar.

A dupla de repórteres investigou onde aconteceram os supostos ataques e mais intrigada ainda Lois ficou. Clark, com sua visão de raio-x, viu um simbolo que parecia ser de outro planeta. Precisava descobrir de onde viera aquilo e impedir que fizesse mais vitimas.

Clark falou com Chloe e a loirinha geek descobriu que era o simbolo do planeta Almerac. Ou seja, se tratava de um alienígena. Clark precisava chegar nessa pessoa antes de Lois.

Mas nem foi preciso muito esforço. Uma bela e fogosa ruiva alienígena, que se apresentou como Máxima, rainha de Almerac, quase matou Jimmy Olsen com seu beijo. E ao ver Clark fazer o salvamento do fotógrafo, ela viu que o kriptoniano era o seu par perfeito.

Ela foi até a redação já vazia do Planeta Diário procura-lo.

- Você está atrás de mim. Eu estou aqui. - ela sorriu, sedutora.

- Então é você que está vitimando aqueles homens. - ele se levantou e a fitou, sério. - você tem que parar. Eles quase morreram.

- Eles não estavam a minha altura. - ela deu de ombros, indiferente. - Já você... - ela se aproximou mais. - Eu vai o que você pode fazer. Vai os seus poderes... Você é o cavalheiro perfeito pra mim... - ela passou a mão pelo peito largo dele.

- Escuta, moça... - ele quis se desvencilhar.

- Eu sinto que você foi feito para mim... - ela o beijou, descarregando uma dose alta de hormônios em seu organismo que seria fatal para um ser humano comum. Mas Clark apenas deu um sorriso malicioso, enfeitiçado. Máxima vibrou. - Eu sabia! É você!

Os dois voltaram a se beijar e depois foram para o elevador, se agarrando, beijando-se sofregamente. Máxima abriu a camisa de Clark e passou as mãos pelo peito nu dele. Clark a encostou na parede e passou a mão na perna bem torneada dela.

Estavam nisso quando a porta do elevador se abriu e Clark escutou uma voz familiar.

- Smallville? - ela estava estupefata.

- Lois? - ele a fitou.

Máxima percebeu que a presença de Lois estava quebrando o seu feitiço. Lois resolveu ir embora.

- Melhor descer pelas escadas. - ela murmurou, nao querendo demonstrar ciúme.

- Lois! - ele exclamou, já novamente são, decidido a ir atrás da repórter.

- Deixa ela ir. - disse Máxima, fazendo-o olhar para ela

Clark nao quis escutar mais nada e saiu correndo atrás de Lois. Máxima ficou frustrada e furiosa.

Lois estava praticamente marchando furiosa pelo corredor. Clark era como todos os homens, mesmo, que se agarrava com a primeira vagabunda que desse bola, só que ele era sonso. Se fingia de bonzinho e santinho e pior que ela acreditava

Clark chegou perto dela correndo, esbaforido.

- Lois! Lois! - ele chamou-a.

- o que é ?! - ela fitou- o, irritada.

- Lois, sobre aquilo que você viu...

- Você e a ruiva fatal praticando 9/1/2 semanas de amor em pleno elevador do seu local de trabalho? Vocês poderiam ao menos terem ido para um motel, não é, mas vocês tem que começar de algum lugar. - ela tagarelou, enciumada.

- Lois, fica calma. . Ele pediu, vendo que ela estava prestes a explodir.

- Eu estou calma! - ela gritou e cutucou o peito dele. - Estou perfeitamente calma! Não é minha culpa você ser um sonso Kent, aposto que você também sugeriu um teste com a ruiva safada e como ela topou, vocês não perderam tempo!

- Lois, eu nao sugeri nada! - ele se defendeu. - Foi ela quem me enfeitiçou como fez com os outros homens! - ele contou desesperado querendo que ela compreendesse. - Lois, eu não tenho interesse algum nela...

- Sei... - ela murmurou, um pouco mais calma. - Você prefere morenas asiáticas. - ela se referiu à Lana Lang.

- Na verdade, não. - ele negou e sorriu, para surpresa dela. - Eu ando pensando muito em morena que são repórteres enxeridas.

- Para de graça, Clark. - ela pediu, mas seu coração disparará.

- É serio, Lois. - ele afirmou. - Nunca falei tão sério.

- Clark, nós somos amigos...

- Eu sei. - ele concordou, aproximando-se mais dela. - Mas poderiamos ser mais. Você sente isso, Lois. E você ficou com ciume quando me viu com Máxima. - ele afirmou' dando um sorrisinho.

- Eu nao fiquei com ciúmes! - ela protestou.

- Eu ficaria se te visse com outro cara. - ele afirmou- Eu.. gosto de voce, Lois... - ele tocou no rosto dela, que ficou lânguida.

- Clark... mas como poderemos fazer dar certo? - ela perguntou, ainda um pouco insegura.

- Nós podemos, Lois, eu sei que podemos. - ele afirmou e a beijou.

O beijo logo se tornou urgente e apaixonado. Clark foi beijando o pescoço de Lois, enquanto a apertava pela cintura. Lois o abraçava forte, trazendo-o para perto de si.

- Clark, a gente está no corredor ... - ela murmurou, sem fôlego. - E se alguém nos vir?

- Vamos entrar no elevador, então. - ele sugeriu.

- Onde você estava com a periguete? - ela lembrou, fazendo uma careta.

- Mas não era com ela que eu queria estar. - ele afirmou

Os dois entraram no elevador e continuaram a se beijar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Entre Dois Mundos**

Lois e Clark entraram dentro do elevador e continuaram a se beijar sem parar. Lois tirou a camisa de Clark, enquanto ele abria a blusa dela com urgência. Clark beijou seus seios e ia remover o sutiã preto que ela usava, quando Lois olhou para o alto e viu a câmera de vigilância.

- Clark! – ela gritou, chamando a atenção dele. – Clark, eu não quero que a gente vá parar no You Tube!

- Vamos para minha casa, então. – ele sugeriu.

- Melhor para minha casa, que é mais perto. – ela mordeu o lábio, fechou a blusa e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

O elevador chegou ao térreo e o casal saiu de mãos dadas e rindo do prédio. Mas ao chegarem ao carro de Lois, viram que Máxima havia derrotado todos os homens que atiraram contra ela. A ruiva olhou furiosa para a repórter.

- Lois, é melhor você sair daqui. – disse Clark, preocupado.

- Até parece! – teimou Lois. – Eu não tenho medo dessa criatura!

Máxima deu um soco em Clark, atirando-o do outro lado da calçada. Lois se preparou para bater nela, em posição de ataque.

- Vem com tudo, vadia.

Máxima ia bater em Lois, mas Clark usou a super velocidade e tirou a alienígena dali. Lois olhou ao redor e não viu mais Clark.

No beco, Clark jogou Máxima contra a parede. A ruiva vibrou, excitada pela força dele.

- Eu sabia que você era perfeito. Eu já tinha ouvido dos bravos homens de Krypton e chorei por eles quando o planeta explodiu. Mas você está aqui... – ela tocou no peito dele.- Eu sou a mulher ideal para você, nós somos iguais, nós nos pertencemos! Venha para Almerac comigo e seja o meu rei e o meu amor. – ela pediu, sorrindo.

- Já está na hora de você ir embora. – disse Clark com seriedade.

- É por causa daquela humana, não é? – ela ficou chateada. – Existe uma conexão. Você jamais resistiria ao meu beijo se não estivesse ligado à ela. Mas eu sou melhor! Eu tenho poderes! Sou forte, posso lhe dar filhos fortes e que terão um destino grandioso! O que ela pode fazer? É só uma humana qualquer... – disse Máxima com menosprezo.

- Ela é melhor de um jeito que você nunca será. – afirmou Clark.

- Então eu vou matá-la e você terá de ficar comigo. – afirmou Máxima, friamente.

- Não vai, não. – Clark, em um golpe rápido, tirou o bracelete que mantinha a alienígena na Terra. – Adeus, Máxima.

- NÃOOO! – gritou Máxima, sendo sugada pelo portal que a enviou de volta para o seu planeta.

Clark respirou aliviado. Ele se voltou para trás e viu uma Lois estupefata olhando para ele. Clark engoliu em seco.

- Hey, Lois... – ele foi se aproximando dela com cuidado.

- Clark... Clark, aquela periguete ruiva era uma alienígena e... ela disse que você é de Krypton... – murmurou Lois.

Clark assentiu, confirmando.

- É isso mesmo. Eu sou de Krypton. Eu sou um alienígena. E sou o Blur. – ele contou de uma só vez e ela ficou boquiaberta. – Eu posso explicar tudo.

- É bom explicar muito bem, com riqueza de detalhes, por que isso... isso foi demais até pra mim... – ela confessou.

**Kent Farm**

Clark e Lois estavam sentados no sofá um ao lado do outro. Lois estava calada, processando todas as informações que recebera. Clark Kent, o garoto caipira que ela conhecera há anos atrás, era o último filho de Krypton e tinha super poderes graças ao sol amarelo. Isso explicava o modo inusitado que eles haviam se conhecido no milharal.

- Parece que eu não posso mais te chamar de Smallville... – ela disse, com um sorriso fraco.

- Voce pode me chamar do que quiser, Lois.- ele afirmou.

Clark estava receoso. Tinha medo que Lois já não o visse da mesma forma que antes. Como um cara comum. Tinha medo que ela também não quisesse mais se envolver com ele. Por medo. Isso o mataria. Agora que conseguira ficar com ela, não suportava a idéia de perdê-la.

- Lois, você está bem com isso? – ele perguntou, ansioso.

- Eu... eu estou surpresa... Quer dizer, eu sempre desconfiei do fato de você sempre estar no olho do furacão dos acontecimentos mais estranhos, especialmente em Smallville, mas... Eu nunca cheguei a imaginar... admitir para mim mesma que você... que você fosse um cara com poderes! Um supercara! – ela exclamou e depois mordeu o lábio. – Precisamos pensar em um codinome melhor para você.

- Quer dizer... que você... não está com medo de mim? – ele quis saber.

- Não! Eu deveria? – ela fez uma careta.

- Não, claro que não! – ele retorquiu e sorriu aliviado. – Quer dizer que você ainda me vê como um cara normal...

- Sim. – ela confirmou. – Com alguns adicionais interessantes. – ela o fitou. – Clark, me responde uma coisa: você usou a sua visão de raio-x alguma vez para me ver pelada?

- Não. – ele corou violentamente e ela achou graça. – Eu não uso meus poderes para isso.

- Entendo... – ela suspirou. – Mas se fosse eu, usaria. Eu lembro de você ter me dado uma bela visão sua naquele campo de milho... – ela provocou só para vê-lo ficar sem graça. – Até no hospital que eu te levei, você me forneceu uma visão melhor do seu bumbum...

- Lois... – ele tentava não corar, sem sucesso.

- Clark, porque tanta vergonha? Você me viu pelada uma vez, lembra?

- Foi um acidente. – ele retorquiu.

- E o que você achou?

- Foi melhor do que eu imaginava quando você dançou aquele pole dance no Windgate Club. – ele falou, dando um sorrisinho.

- Aquele foi um momento de vergonha alheia! – ela lhe um soquinho. – Eu não gosto de lembrar daquilo!

- Eu gostei. – ele afirmou.

- Clarkie, com essa cara de santinho, mas bem safadinho quando quer... – ela lhe deu um beijo.

- Lois, quero que você saiba que não te contei antes para te proteger. – ele afirmou, enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

- Eu sei. Eu entendo. De verdade. – ela sorriu. – Claro que, eu espero não atrapalhar a sua jornada... Você é capaz de coisas incríveis e... eu sou só uma jornalista enxerida.

- Lois, você é perfeita pra mim. – ele afirmou, apaixonado. – Você nunca me atrapalhou e nunca irá. Com você, eu me sinto mais forte, mais capaz.

- Eu também, Clark. – ela disse, encantada.

Os dois trocaram um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Lois tirou a blusa de Clark e deslizou as mãos pelo torso musculoso dele, que retirou a calça com a ajuda dela, ficando só com uma cueca branca. Clark desabotoou a blusa dela, mas desta vez, sem pressa. Ele beijou os seios fartos da jornalista, fazendo-a suspirar. Clark tirou o sutiã de Lois e lambeu e sugou os seios dela com avidez, enquanto ela ficava de olhos fechados e gemia de prazer. O rapaz deitou sobre ela no sofá e foi percorrendo o corpo da amada com uma trilha quente de beijos. Clark tirou a saia dela e abaixou lentamente a calçinha preta de renda, sob o olhar de desejo dela. Ele mergulhou a boca entre suas pernas e explorou a sua feminilidade com volúpia. Lois agarrou o braço do sofá, tendo espasmos de gozo. Clark sentia seu membro pulsar, excitado.

Ele voltou a percorrer o corpo macio dela com carícias e beijos.

- Voce ainda não tirou a sua cueca... – ela sussurrou.

Clark apenas sorriu e voltou a beijá-la. Ele introduziu os dedos na feminilidade dela, massageando o seu clitóris, enlouquecendo-a. Clark sentia seu membro rígido, excitado e precisava penetrá-la. Ele então se posicionou por cima dela, tirou a cueca, e viu as mãos delicadas de Lois tocando nele, acariciando-o e excitando-a ainda mais. Ele não suportou mais aquela deliciosa tortura e a penetrou. Primeiro com delicadeza, com calma, controlando seus impulsos, porque por mais louco de desejo que ele estivesse, seu inconsciente ainda guardava os velhos medos. Ele sempre tivera medo de machucar a parceira na relação sexual. Isso sempre o travara com as mulheres.

Porém, ele ouviu Lois pedindo por mais e foi perdendo a razão, dando estocadas mais fortes, se perdendo dentro dela, ouvindo-a gemer cada vez mais alto, até que ela gritou o seu nome alto quando eles chegaram ao êxtase juntos.

Os dois trocaram um beijo e olhares carinhosos.

- Você é incrível... – ele disse, beijando o rosto dela e logo descendo para o pescoço.

- Foi maravilhoso... – ela disse, feliz. – Que tal a gente agora ir para o quarto? Quero ver se você é mesmo super. – ela provocou, com um olhar malicioso e ele sorriu. – Depois nós podemos ir para o celeiro... E eu também tenho curiosidade com o balanço...

- Suas vontades são ordens pra mim, Lois. – ele afirmou, pegou-a no colo como se ela fosse uma pena e a levou para o quarto em super velocidade.

**Dia Seguinte**

Lois estava tomando mais um dos seus banhos intermináveis na água quente, quando sentiu Clark beijando o seu ombro. Ela sorriu e se virou para ele, que já estava nu. Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente. Lois poderia ficar perdida nos braços dele para sempre sem se importar.

Clark segurou as nádegas dela, enquanto a aproximava mais de si, fazendo-a sentir sua excitação. Lois passou as unhas pelas costas dele, mesmo sabendo que não iria arranhá-lo e lhe deu mordidinhas no pescoço. Ela tirou as mãos dele de suas nádegas e se ajoelhou, usando a boca para sugar o membro dele, fazendo-o gemer.

- Lois... você me deixa louco... – ele disse, com a voz rouca.

Lois sentiu-o gozar em sua boca e sorriu, satisfeita. Ela o beijou.

- Queria agradar você também.

- Você é maravilhosa...

Clark a beijou com paixão e a encostou contra o box. Ele acariciou os seios dela, passou a língua pelos bicos dos seios e depois os sugou, um a um, com avidez, enquanto ela gemia. Clark se encaixou entre ela levantou suas pernas, enquanto Lois o abraçava pelo pescoço. Ele a penetrou, dando estocadas fortes, ouvindo-a pedir por mais. Os dois gritaram de prazer juntos, em êxtase. Lois virou de costas e ele beijou seu pescoço, enquanto a penetrava. Do lado de fora do box, esfumaçado, podia se ver as mãos de Lois deslizando lentamente, enquanto ela gemia cada vez mais alto.

Lois e Clark desceram as escadas correndo e rindo. Lois estava usando a camisa xadrez de flanela e Clark estava apenas de calça de pijama. Ele a pegou pela cintura e ela deu um gritinho.

- Não vale, você tem que me deixar ganhar! – ela protestou, rindo, feliz.

- Mas você sempre ganha, Lois, você sempre me vence! – ele afirmou, com um sorriso que poderia iluminar toda uma cidade.

Ela se afastou dele e sorriu, maliciosa.

- Eu vou correr até o celeiro... Se você me alcançar... ganha um prêmio... – ela rodou em torno de si mesma e a camisa levantou um pouco, revelando que ela estava sem calçinha.

- Então você terá de correr bastante, Lane... – ele disse, com um olhar felino.

Lois saiu correndo, mas quando abriu a porta seu sorriso morreu ao ver Lana Lang.

- Lana... – a repórter deu um sorriso sem jeito.

- Lois? – ela olhou a jornalista de alto a baixo, surpresa.

Lois ajeitou a camisa e Clark veio atrás dela. Lana ficou pasma ao ouvir a voz animada dele.

- Lo, porque você parou? Está com medo de perder pra mim? – ele ficou sério ao ver a ex-namorada. – Lana, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... eu vim... eu vim te visitar... – ela quase gaguejou.

Lois olhou para Clark, que preferiu ficar quieto, mas com a testa franzida, incomodado.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora... – disse Lana, olhando para Clark, que vestira as roupas em super velocidade. Já Lois estava se trocando no quarto. – Eu... eu não queria atrapalhar, eu... – ela suspirou e passou a mão pela testa. – Desde quando?

- Desde quando, o que? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Desde quando você e Lois... – ela mexeu no cabelo nervosamente. – Como isso aconteceu? Eu pensei que vocês eram amigos!

- Nós somos. – ele confirmou e depois sorriu, feliz, para o choque de Lana. – Só que agora somos algo mais além disso...

- Mas você... Você nem sabia que ela existia, você...

- É claro que eu sabia que ela existia, que bobagem, Lana! – ele exclamou, com a testa franzida.

- Eu quero dizer... vocês nunca foram tão próximos... Sempre fomos você e eu... – ela o olhou com carinho. – A gente se amava.

- Eu sei. – ele disse, tranqüilo.

- E onde foi parar aquele amor? – ela questionou, tentando não parecer desesperada. – Há não ser que você... resolveu se consolar com Lois... Eu... eu entendo, eu...

- Lana, pára. – ele pediu, aborrecido. – Não quero que me irritar com você. – ele bufou. – Eu não estou _me consolando_ com Lois. Eu gosto dela. Nós resolvemos ficar juntos. Demorou, mas aconteceu. – ele sorriu. – É algo que nós dois queremos.

- Clark e nós? – ela cruzou os braços. – Você me ama, sempre me amou! E eu fui embora porque queria te deixar livre para seguir o seu destino, livre para proteger o mundo, não para... – ela parou ao ver a expressão irritada dele. – Eu não queria ficar no seu caminho, te atrapalhar... O ataque de Brainiac foi traumatizante...

- Eu sinto muito por isso, Lana, de verdade. Eu não queria que tivesse acontecido com você, nem com ninguém. – ele disse, com sinceridade. - Felizmente ele foi derrotado.

- E depois eu fiz aquele vídeo... – ela lembrou. – Eu pensei em ir e nunca mais voltar, mas... – ela sorriu. – Eu te amo, Clark. Você é o homem da minha vida.

- Lana, eu... eu não sinto mais a mesma coisa por você. – ele disse de forma delicada, mas mesmo assim, as palavras dele a machucaram. – Eu percebi que depois que você partiu, o mundo não acabou. E se por um lado eu fiquei triste por tudo que você passou nas mãos de Brainiac, por outro lado, acho que foi o melhor você ter ido. Nunca ia dar certo. Nunca deu. Como você mesma disse no vídeo, nós só estávamos nos enganando... Eu estava tão acostumado de estar ao redor de você e dos seus problemas que não me dei conta que não era mais amor. Se tornou um velho costume. Não só pra mim, mas para você também. – ele afirmou.

- Clark, eu amo você! – ela exclamou, desesperada. – Eu amo! Eu voltei para nós ficarmos juntos! Você e Lois... é... uma anomalia! – ela gritou.

- Já chega, Lana. – ele ordenou, sério e aborrecido. – Você não pode chegar na minha casa e ofender a mim e Lois dessa maneira!

- Clark, eu não estou te reconhecendo! Depois de tudo... de toda dor, todo sofrimento por anos a fio... você desiste assim da gente?!

- Lana, eu não te amo mais! – ele exclamou, irritado e ela começou a chorar. Ele suspirou. – Sinto muito.

- Ela já sabe da sua origem? Quem você realmente é? – ela quis saber.

- Eu sou esse que você está vendo aqui. Nem mais, nem menos. – ele afirmou, aborrecido. – Sim, ela sabe que eu sou de Krypton e aceitou isso de forma natural, sem enlouquecer ou se anular no processo. Com ela, eu sempre me senti eu mesmo, sem ficar me policiando e mesmo depois que ela soube tudo, continuo me sentindo da mesma maneira.

- Você é um alien, Clark. – disse Lana, com uma voz dura. – Voce tem super poderes. Devo supor que está sem eles para vocês... – ela fez um gesto vago. – Voce sabe...

- Não, estou em pleno uso dos meus poderes. – ele informou, encarando-a.

- Mas comigo... – ela enxugou as lágrimas. – Tudo bem. Não vou ficar mais aqui nessa situação embaraçosa. Você quer ficar com Lois? Fique. Quero ver quanto tempo ela agüenta. Quero ver se ela saberá suportar todos os ônus que vem com o status de _namorar Clark Kent_.

Lois se aproximou e abraçou Clark pelas costas. Ela sorriu para Lana.

- Eu vou lidar com tudo muito bem, mas obrigada pela sua preocupação. – a jornalista ironizou. – Clark não é o bicho de sete cabeças que você insiste em fazê-lo se sentir esses anos todos. Agora, se você nos der licença, estávamos ocupados aqui. – Lois sorriu.

Lana olhou-os com raiva e mágoa. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo, mas era bem real. O casal a observava, esperando que ela se retirasse. Lana ergueu o queixo, embora os seus olhos estivessem úmidos, ajeitou a bolsa e ainda falou, amargurada.

- Voces se merecem.

- Obrigada, queridinha! – exclamou Lois, dando um beijo na bochecha de Clark, que sorriu.

Lana foi embora dali furiosa e Clark fechou a porta. Lois deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Voce viu a cara daquela galinha de despacho?! Ela estava furiosa! Acho que você não irá vê-la mais, Clark...

- Tanto melhor. – ele deu de ombros, indiferente e abraçou Lois. – Você se vestiu. – ele se queixou, fazendo bico, vendo que ela usava um short por debaixo da camisa de flanela.

- Não quis chocar a visita. – ironizou Lois e Clark riu. – Mas já que ela nos deu o prazer de sua ausência... – Lois tirou o short e ficou só camisa novamente.

- Você está usando calçinha? – ele perguntou.

- Quem sabe? – ela disse, misteriosa. – Não vale usar a visão de raio-x para descobrir.

Clark se aproximou dela com um sorriso malicioso e colocou a mão entre as pernas dela, sentindo sua feminilidade. Lois gemeu quando ele começou a acariciá-la com os dedos. Ele ia continuar, mas ela saiu correndo e foi até a porta.

- No celeiro. – ela determinou e saiu correndo porta afora.

Clark deu um sorriso cafajeste e saiu correndo atrás dela.


	9. Chapter 9

**Entre Dois Mundos**

**Metropolis**

**15 anos depois**

_O presidente Lex Luthor discursará hoje na Fundação Lena Luthor II, que será inaugurada em uma das áreas mais carentes de Metropolis, o Beco do Suicidio. Com essa atitude, o presidente pretende ajudar a modificar um pouco da realidade das crianças e adolescentes que moram ali e convivem dia a dia com a violência._

_Angela Chen para o Canal 6_

Lois bufou e depois sorveu uma xícara de café. Ela estava sentada no sofá assistindo o noticiário. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Lex fora mesmo reeleito presidente! Havia alguma coisa de errado com as pessoas, elas não podiam ser assim tão cegas...

A começar por aquela Fundação.

Luthor tivera a cara de pau de criar uma organização beneficente que levava o nome verdadeiro de Tess Mercer. Clark e Lois ficaram bastante surpresos quando descobriram que Tess era mais uma filha de Lionel Luthor. Mas Tess nem teve tempo de usufruir da fortuna Luthor, já que quando Lex retornara dos mortos – já que todos acreditaram que ele havia morrido no Ártico – a ruiva simplesmente desaparecera. Parecia até mágica. Mas Lois tinha quase certeza de haver o dedo de Lex naquilo. Só não tinha como provar. Lex continuava um especialista em disfarçar suas pegadas mais sujas.

Lois acariciou sua barriga de 9 meses de gravidez. Pelos cálculos do médico, Lara Ella Lane-Kent viria ao mundo em mais ou menos duas semanas. Fora um custo convencer Lois a parar de trabalhar, mas Clark, Chloe, Oliver, Martha, Perry e Jimmy tanto falaram que ela resolveu dar o braço à torcer. Mas no exato momento que acabasse a licença-maternidade, ela voltaria à ativa. Estava só há dois em casa e sentia falta de ação.

Lois estava sorvendo seu café quando Clark chegou acompanhado pelo filho mais velho deles, Jason. O menino tinha 12 anos e já queria participar do time de futebol. Mas ao contrário de Clark, Jason não tinha poderes especiais, então o pai incentivava o filho a ser jogador.

Já Lara, Lois tinha absoluta certeza que teria poderes. Se a gravidez de Jason fora tranquila, na de Lara, a futura mãe adquirira todos os poderes de Clark. Fora interessante e divertido, mas por outro lado, dera bastante trabalho.

Clark se aproximou de Lois e lhe deu um beijinho.

- Como vocês duas estão? – ele acariciou a barriga da esposa.

- Estamos ótimas. Nem vomitamos quando a TV novamente anunciou o quanto Lex é bonzinho... – ela ironizou e Clark riu.

- Oi, mãe! – Jason deu um beijo na bochecha de Lois e lhe mostrou sua prova de matemática. – Mais um dez. Legal, né?

- Maravilhoso, querido, você está cada dia mais inteligente. – ela elogiou, orgulhosa.

- É, só que o pessoal está começando a me chamar de nerd. – ele contou, fazendo uma careta. – Eu não quero ser nerd, quero ser legal, quero ser zagueiro do time de futebol!

- Ser nerd não é tão ruim... – murmurou Clark.

- Não mesmo. – concordou Lois. – Mas... se te encherem muito a paciência, filho, mostre seus punhos à eles.

- Lois! – exclamou Clark. – Lois, por favor, violência não leva à nada! E ele é só uma criança.

- Sou nada, já vou fazer 13 anos! – exclamou Jason.

- Daqui há seis meses. – lembrou Clark. – E ter 13 anos não o tornará adulto, ainda falta muito para isso. E adultos não resolvem seus problemas batendo nas pessoas.

- A mamãe resolve. – lembrou Jason e Clark suspirou.

- Ah, nem sempre, Jason... – ela contemporizou. – Seu pai tem razão, conversar primeiro é o melhor. Caso não houver jeito, se quiserem te bater, você bate de volta. – ela aconselhou e Clark olhou para o teto.

- Valeu, mãe! – o menino exclamou, alegre e depois foi para o quarto correndo.

- Trate de tomar banho! Daqui a pouco a gente vai jantar! – gritou Lois. – E tem que ser banho de verdade, Sr. Jason, eu vou conferir!

- Ah, mãe... – o menino resmungou,mas obedeceu, indo para o banheiro.

Clark sentou ao lado de Lois.

- Está tomando café de novo?

- Só um pouquinho, Smallville. Você sabe que preciso de pelo menos uma dose de café por dia... – ela afirmou, mas ao ver a expressão de repreensão dele, sorriu, sapeca. – Mas como eu estou grávida, só tomo um gole de café por semana conforme a gente combinou.

- Ok. – ele sorriu, fingindo acreditar. Clark lhe deu um beijo. – Recebi um convite de casamento hoje.

- Sério? De quem? – ela quis saber.

- Lana. – ele contou e ela ficou surpresa. – Ela vai se casar com Pete.

- Pete Ross?! – a morena riu. – O mundo dá volta mesmo!

- Ainda mais que agora Pete é vice do Lex na presidência, ele precisa de uma imagem mais sólida perante a sociedade, pelo menos, foi o que me disse. Foi Lex quem o aconselhou e sugeriu Lana.

- Você não parece ter ficado muito contente... – ela observou, vendo o ar de insatisfação dele.

- É só que eu acho que Pete deveria se casar por amor. Como nós. – ele argumentou e ela sorriu. – Lana já foi esposa de Lex e por algum motivo que eu desconheço, agora eles são amigos...

- Já entendi. – disse Lois, com os olhos brilhando. – Você acha que tem alguma armação no ar. Um plano de Lex, Lana e Pete.

- Olha, não me entenda mal, Pete é um cara legal, ele realmente tenta exercer seu cargo da melhor forma, ajudando os outros e até onde sei, Lex não o influencia. Quer dizer, até agora...

- Eu não ia falar nada, mas já que você tocou no assunto... – ela mordeu o lábio. – Há um boato nos bastidores da Casa Branca que Lana e Lex são amantes. Foi Cat quem me contou e sei que ela vê casos amorosos nas relações de qualquer pessoa famosa, mas agora que você me contou tudo isso, acho que não é tão absurdo assim.

- Lex sempre teve fixação por Lana. – lembrou Clark. – E ela ficou obcecada por ele após o divórcio.

- Pois é... Mas acho que no fundo, os dois se merecem. Pra mim, são farinha do mesmo saco. – opinou Lois.

- E pensar que um dia, eu considerei Lex o meu melhor amigo... – murmurou Clark, pensativo. – E hoje ele não faz outra coisa senão tentar destruir tudo o que Superman representa...

- Ele inveja você, Clark. Sempre foi assim. – afirmou Lois. – Por sorte, ele realmente esqueceu que você e Superman são a mesma pessoa. Seria terrível se ele ainda soubesse o seu segredo. Embora eu não descarte a possibilidade de Lana contar para ele...

- Lana me prometeu que nunca falaria nada. – ele afirmou.

- Espero que ela cumpra o que disse então. – disse Lois, não muito convencida. – Porque se ela abrir aquela boca grande, eu faço um transplante facial nela sem precisar de anestesia. – ela piscou.

Clark achou graça e deu um beijo apaixonado na esposa.

...

Lois estava arrumando a mala para levar para o hospital quando Lara estivesse prestes a nascer, quando ouviu uma batida na porta do quarto. Era Chloe. A loirinha abraçou a prima.

- E então, como estão as minhas duas garotas favoritas?

- Ótimas, obrigada. – a morena sorriu.

- Tenho novidades. – disse Chloe com os olhos brilhando, que parou ao ver um laptop na bolsa da prima. – Lois, pra quê você vai levar um computador para maternidade?

- Ah, pode acontecer alguma coisa interessante por lá, eu posso ter ideias, é sempre bom estar preparada... – ela afirmou e Chloe começou a rir.

- Lois, você estará ocupada demais dando a luz à Lara e depois cuidando dela! Não vai ter tempo para isso!

- Tem razão, vou levar só tablet. E um pen drive. – disse Lois, tranquila e Chloe voltou a rir. – Mas me conta, quais são as novidades?

- Jimmy e eu conseguimos adotar Jean. Amanhã iremos buscá-la no orfanato. – ela contou, sorrindo, feliz.

- Que máximo, Chloe! – vibrou Lois, abraçando a prima. Chloe ficara muito triste ao descobrir que era estéril e por anos, se recusara a adotar uma criança, isso até conhecer a menina Jean. – Você vai ser uma excelente mãe.

- É o que eu espero. Estou nervosa. – ela confessou.

- E o Jimbo?

- Está lidando com isso melhor do eu. Ele é tão mais calmo... E está me dando muita força. – ela suspirou. – E pensar que eu achei que iríamos nos separar quando descobri minha infertilidade...

- Chlo, Jimbo te ama. Ele nunca abriria mão de você. – afirmou Lois e Chloe sorriu, com os olhos umedecidos.

O celular de Lois tocou e ela atendeu. Era Perry.

- Lois, como está, querida?

- Bem, Perry, obrigada... – ela sorriu.

- Você está sentada? – ele quis saber.

- Sim, porque, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Nada para se preocupar e sim para se alegrar! – ele fez mistério.

- Fala logo, Chefe, por favor, já estou morrendo de curiosidade!

- Lois Lane, você foi escolhida para concorrer a mais um prêmio Pulitzer por sua matéria sobre a Intergang! – ele anunciou, animado.

- Oh, meu Deus! – ela começou a rir e depois sentiu água escorrendo entre as suas pernas. – Oh, oh...

- Lois, o que foi? – quis saber Perry.

- Nada, Chefe, só irei dar à luz. A gente se fala depois. Beijos! –ela desligou o celular e olhou para a prima, que já terminava de arrumar a mala com pressa. – Parece que Lara quis se adiantar!

- É o que parece! – disse Chloe, sorrindo. – No caminho eu ligo pro Clark! Vamos, temos quer ir para o hospital! – ela estendeu a mão para a prima e a ajudou a levantar. – Lembra de como foi com Jason?

- Como esquecer? Eu quase pari em pleno carro! Clark quase teve um treco! Queria sair comigo voando a todo custo! – ela riu e sentiu as primeiras contrações – E parece que essa aqui vai pelo mesmo caminho...

As duas primas saíram apressadas da casa onde Clark e Lois moravam.

...

**Metropolis Hospital**

Lois sorriu, emocionada ao ver o rostinho rosado de Lara. A menina tinha os mesmos olhos azuis de Clark. Este, também estava emocionado. Por sorte e graças a sua super velocidade, conseguira chegar a tempo de assistir o parto.

- Smallville, ela não é linda?

- É perfeita. – ele afirmou, derretido e deu um beijo em Lois. – Obrigado, Lois, por mais esse presente.

- O presente é meu também. – ela sorriu. – Onde está Jason?

- Está com Oliver e ele e Dinah estão vindo para cá. Jason está louco para conhecer a irmãzinha.

Lois sorriu, feliz e depois ficou pensativa.

- Clark, será que ela terá poderes mesmo? Eu... meio que fiquei com medo na hora do parto de algo... fora do comum... acontecer.

- Meus poderes começaram a se manifestar quando eu tinha três anos. De repente, eu era um garotinho que conseguia levantar um trator com as mãos. Vamos ter que ficar de olho nela para ver o que acontece.

Chloe, Jimmy, Oliver, Dinah, Martha e Jason entraram no quarto de hospital. Todos paparicaram a pequena Lara e lhe deram presentes. Martha pegou Lara no colo.

- Oh, ela é uma princesinha... – a avó disse, encantada. – Perry ficou preocupado, Lois, achou que foi ele quem ajudou a adiantar o seu parto com a notícia.

- Diz pro Chefe que meus filhos são apressadinhos para nascer. – Lois piscou, sapeca.

- Que notícia? – quis saber Clark

- Estou concorrendo a mais um prêmio Pulitzer, Smallville! – vibrou Lois. – Lois Lane comandará novamente!

- Isso é ótimo, Lo, tenho certeza de que você irá ganhar. É a melhor repórter do mundo. – elogiou Clark, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Quando poderemos levá-la para casa? – quis saber Jason, olhando para a irmã recém-nascida.

- Amanhã, se tudo estiver ok. –disse Lois. – E estará, claro, afinal ela é uma Lane.

- Lane-Kent. – corrigiu Clark e todos acharam graça.

- Meu Deus, preciso falar com o General! E Lucy! Ela está em Washington com Ron. – disse Lois, referindo-se ao marido da irmã, o repórter Ron Trouppe.

- Seu pai ficará muito feliz. – disse Martha, paparicando a neta.

- E logo, Lara e Jason terão com quem brincar, porque a Chlo e o Jimbo conseguiram a guarda da Jean. – contou Lois.

Todos parabenizaram Chloe e Jimmy. Dinah pigarreou.

- Bom, já que hoje é o dia das novidades... – ela olhou para Oliver. – Ollie e eu decidimos oficializar nossa união. Já marcamos a data do casamento.

- Era isso, ou eu ficava com o meus ouvidos sangrando com o canto do passarinho. – brincou Oliver, levando um tapinha no braço de Dinah.

Martha devolveu Lara para Lois e todos continuaram a conversar sobre as novas etapas em suas vidas.

...

Superman cruzou o céu de Metropolis e HG Wells, de cima de um dos prédios, sorriu, satisfeito. As linhas do tempo haviam sido restauradas. O tirano Kal-El tornara-se Superman, Lois estava viva e na outra linha do tempo, Lois e Clark também estavam juntos e felizes.

HG Wells suspirou.

Agora ele tinha que viajar para a Terra 3, para mudar a realidade alterada de Clark Luthor. Seria mais difícil, porque aquele Clark fora criado por Lionel, era irmão postiço de Lex e Tess e Lois Lane o odiava.

Mas, HG Wells sabia que em qualquer que fosse a realidade, Lois e Clark eram almas gêmeas, que de um jeito ou de outro ficariam juntos.

Era o destino deles.

HG Wells entrou na máquina, ligou-a, uma luz forte surgiu e ele desapareceu dali.

FIM


End file.
